Life & Love in London
by MadRoswellFan
Summary: ML mostly. CC couples. AU. Based in the UK! Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Alex, Liz and Maria have lived in the UK all there lives. They are now heading to the same university in England.  
Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael are aliens. They have been in Roswell. They are now coming over to the UK to the same university. Coincidence? I think not.

Authors Note: I have always wondered what it would have been like if the story was based in the UK. (Im from the UK!) So I decided to write this fic.

There is some violence in this fic. Also there is a somewhat controversial issue surrounding Liz that some readers may dislike. (But please give it a chance!)

Also, although I personally don't hate Tess for this story line she is not a good character!. Sorry Tess lovers!

Well enjoy!

Life & Love in London

Chapter 1

"Here we are Liz!" Maria chirped as she opened the door to the main room and kitchen that would be theirs for the next year. Maria let Liz in and then closed the door behind her.

Maria looked around at the lowered cupboards, the lowered table and the strange looking chairs. Even the fridge had lowered handles. Maria looked at Liz hesitantly. She knew that Liz didn't like people treating her differently, but Liz wouldn't have managed in any other apartment.

"Maria I'm fine" Liz said smiling, knowing exactly what her friend Maria was thinking. She yet again was worried for her. And she needn't be. Liz knew how to take care of herself. She knew that people were going to treat her differently….but Liz was a strong person in mind and knew just how to handle it. Maria was still looking at Liz.

"Maria! Really I'm ok! Now go on! I know how much you want to check out your room." Liz said smiling.

"Do you want…."

"No! Im fine!" Liz said smiling.

Maria grinned at her and ran into the four rooms leading off the main room. The first was clearly for Liz. Yet again, the room was altered for her needs. It had a lowered bed with rails that could be put up, a large wardrobe, a lowered sink, and a desk and phone line. After quickly checking that she thought Liz could manage in there she called out "Chica, this is your room!"

She then ran next door to see the room. Maria looked at the room, stunned. She then quickly checked all the other rooms to see if they were the same.

They were.

"Great!" Maria thought sulkily. The rooms were technically the same as Liz's in the fact they had the same things….but Liz's room was twice the size and appeared to have a larger bed.

"How come the girl who will have difficulty having action, gets the larger bed!" Maria sulked. She then realised what she had just thought and was angry at herself. How could she think that after all that had happened to Liz, after all she had done for her.

Maria looked around the room and decided that she might as well start to unpack.

Liz meanwhile had slowly made her way across the room. She had more than once almost bumped into something. But finally she made it to her room. "At least I can get my wheelchair down there" Liz thought to herself. Well, she should make the most of it. Liz made her way back into the main room when she knocked clean into the table. The wheelchair overturned and Liz fell to the floor.

"Chica!" Maria screamed running. "Chica? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I just bashed into the table, Im fine, really."

Just as Maria was about to sort Liz out, the door to the apartment opened. Two blondes walked into the room. The first girl who came in was short, with a mop of curly hair. She looked around the room, and then realised where she was. She was going to be sharing with an invalid. She scanned the room quickly and saw the invilid on the floor, with another helping her. The blond girl scowled at them. How could she share a room with an invalid who can't even navigate around a room! The girl took off with her suitcase, found and empty bedroom and slammed the door.

Liz had seen the coldness from the first girl. She knew how much that girl wished her dead right now. She had seen that look before. The look which said, "If your disabled, why don't you go ahead and die and leave the rest of us healthy people to it!" Liz was unnerved by people who looked at her like that….but she just had to accept that. She looked at the second blonde who had entered the room. This girl was much taller, with straight hair.

Isabel had quickly looked around the apartment and saw Liz on the floor. Isabel quickly went up to Maria and Liz, and said "Oh I hope we didn't frighten you. Please let me help you!"

Maria gave her thankful look whilst she up righted the chair and Isabel took Liz in her arms and put her carefully into it.

"Thanks" Liz said smiling.

"No problem. Sorry about Tess….she's ….err ….tired." Isabel said apologetically

"Yeah" Liz said knowing perfectly well that wasn't the case.

"Hi, Isabel" the blonde said holding out her hand to Liz.

"Liz, hi" she said taking it.

"Hey I'm Maria" she said shaking Isabel's out stretched hand.

"Well, girls looks like were room buddies!" Isabel said enthusiastically. "So tell me….what are the rooms like!"

Maria rolled her eyes and Isabel laughed.

"That bad huh? Well as long as there's a bed that I can sleep off the jet-lag then I'm happy!" Isabel joked.

"Jet-lag?" Liz questioned.

"We're from Roswell, New Mexico."

"Cool." Liz said.

"There's a new Mexico?" Maria said confused.

Isabel laughed.

"Yeah it's a state in America."

"Oooooooh! Sorry, hopeless at geography! Oh I love America!" Maria said enthusiastically.

Isabel laughed again. Maria was outrageous…but Isabel liked her already. Liz seemed quiet and studious. "Mmm…wonder who else I know like that!" Isabel thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door.

Liz and Maria turned to each other and smiled a knowing smile.

"Alex! Come in!"

Alex opened the door and suddenly had a girl clinging to him.

"ALEX!" Maria screamed pulling him into a fast hug.

"Hey you. Liz!" Alex said pulling away from Liz and coming over to kneel by Liz. "Hey beautiful! How's your place?"

Liz smiled. "It's great. I'm so glad you're hear…." She trailed off looking at Alex's suitcase. "Aleeeeexxxxxx" Liz said with a stern look on her face.

Alex grimaced.

"Have you been to your room yet?" Liz asked.

"Erm…….Well……technically no……but"

"ALEX!" Liz said exasperated.

"Liz I wanted to check you to were here." Alex said trying to sweeten Liz up. The truth was….he wanted to check Liz was ok.

"Not gonna work Alex" Liz said.

Alex gave her a mock sad face.

"Alex you could see us afterwards. Now go!" Liz said "Go unpack!"

"Fineeeeeee!" Alex said getting up.

Alex turned around to see a vision of a goddess before him. For the last few minutes Isabel had just been standing there watching as this guy breezed into her life. He was tall with dark hair and was carrying a guitar case. Isabel had always been attracted to musicians.

"Oh, Isabel this is our friend Alex." Liz said smiling as she saw the two of them giving each other the look.

"Alex Whitman" Alex said out stretching his hand with a smile.

"Isabel. Hey, nice guitar." She said shaking his hand.

"Thank you I……"

"Oh no!" Liz said coming over towards them slowly. "You ate not going to give Isabel the speech on how amazing your guitar is, and then your not going to go on about how great mine and Ria's singing is. You're going now! Bye Alex" Liz said giving him a rather small pathetic push.

"Ergh! Fine!" Alex said going towards the door. "Bye girls! Bye Isabel." He smiled. He walked out the door.

Maria looked at Isabel aghast.

"Man Isabel, you're in here 5 minutes and you've already got him wrapped round your finger! Don't you steal our friend away from us!" she joked.

Isabel laughed again.

"Don't worry I won't. Besides I don't think I could…he seems to dote on you Liz."

"Yeah, he's just very overprotective." Liz said.

"So there's nothing….like between you?" Isabel asked cautiously.

"No!" Liz laughed. "Between me and Alex? Trust me, were just good mates. If I was to have a partner right now, it would be more likely to be Ria than Alex!" Liz said.

Maria winked at Liz and they all laughed.

Tess opened her door with a bang and scowled at them.

"Would you lot keep it down! I need to get some beauty sleep before I see Max!"

She flounced back into her room.

"Who's Max?" Liz asked.

"My brother, who dated Tess for a while. But he dumped her and she's still convinced they're destined to be together." Isabel said carefully.

"And he's here?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, all four of us came here together." Isabel answered. She walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. When the girls weren't looking she pulled a Tabasco sauce bottle out of her pocket and tipped some in. She quickly hid the bottle again.

"Do either of you two want a glass?"

"Yes please." Both girls chorused. Isabel grabbed another two glasses and filled them. She then carried them over to the table.

Liz wheeled herself to the table. Maria and Isabel sat down.

"So Isabel, why did you come over to England? Didn't like the aliens in Roswell?" Liz joked.

Isabel who had just taken a sip of water choked. She then tried to cover it up by laughing.

"Nah, erm, we just felt like a change of place."

"A change of place?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I mean, England seems so….er…quaint?"

The girls laughed.

"You won't be saying that in a few weeks!" Maria stated.

Isabel laughed.

"So you said four of you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, Michael came too. We're all meeting up later. You two should come!" Isabel said smiling.

Isabel thought that Max and Liz, and Michael and Maria would get on really well. REALLY well. But then she remembered that they couldn't afford distractions…

"Really? That would be great! Wouldn't it Liz?" Maria exclaimed.

"But Ria we made plans with Alex." Liz said and then looked at Isabel smiling.

"Well…I err….guess he could come to." Isabel said.

Maria and Liz laughed at her. Already the three of them knew they were going to be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks for the great responses :D Thanks especially to kat, kt and Dreamers Oasis.

Dreamers Oasis - Liz's wheelchair will be discover gradually over the story, but the direct answer to you story is in the chapter!

I love this beginning, so hopefully it will be as funny to you guys as it is in my head. Any feedback on it is appreciated.

Well here's the next chapter :D

CHAPTER 2

"There better be some hot chicks here, that's all I'm saying. Because so far I'm unimpressed."

In the hallway of another apartment building not too far away from the girls, two men walked along looking for there apartment. The first, with dark hair, was listening to yet another lecture on the wonderfulness of girls from his friend with spiky brown hair.

"At least 30 of the girls over there were hot to trot. So far I have seen no evidence of a beautiful body such as mine existing in this waste land of crumpets, English tea and torrential rain."

The dark haired boy turned to the speaker. "God Michael could you be anymore hypocritical? I mean you just got here. And besides, it's not as if we've seen many girls since we're in the MENS building."

Michael gave him a disgusted look. "So it's ok that we're over here on you're…"

"MICHAEL! Not here!"

"Yes King Max" Michael muttered sourly.

Max found the apartment that was there's and swung the door open. All the apartments at Royal London University were the same, so the room was set out identically to the girls (with the exception that none of the objects were lowered and all the rooms were the same size).

Max had little more at a glance at the room before Michael barged past him and plonked his suitcase and other assorted belongings on the table. He then turned to Max. Max quickly shut the door, knowing that any second Michael was going to…

"So fearless leader what now? We're here. We came. Now, explain to me exactly how were going to…"

"Hullo?"

Max and Michael turned around to see a guy appear out of the fourth room.

"Hi" Max quickly said, giving Michael a quick warning look.

"Hey man, I'm Jesse"

"Michael." He said pointing at himself. "Max" he said pointing to him. "Nice to meet you, excuse me."

Michael picked up his bags went into the nearest bedroom and slammed the door.

"Sorry about him. Teenage hormones" Max joked to Jesse.

"I heard that!" Michael shouted through the door.

Jess sniggered.

"So where are you from?" Max asked.

"London born and bread" Jesse smiled. "Yourself?"

"Roswell."

Jesse gave him a quizzical look.

"New Mexico…the US of A."

"Ahh! Cool!" Jesse said. "So what are you studying?"

"Chemistry. And you?" Max asked.

"Law. Destined to be a great hot shot lawyer." Jesse replied smirking.

"Cool. My sister who's also here believes that too."

"Well then I can't wait to do a debate with her and prove her wrong!" Jesse said.

Max laughed "Well she'll certainly give you a run for your money."

"Hmm. What about Michael?"

"Ah he's doing sport science. Michael won't get in your way, as long as you let him get to the three things he loves. One" he said ticking them off on his fingers "Women. Two, watching sports on sky whilst drinking Snapple. Three, women."

"Well then he seems on the right track there! I agree definitely with them! Although I'm more of a one woman kind of guy."

"Well, I expect Michael will be too, once he's found "the one"." I said making finger gestures.

Jesse laughed.

The door opened again to reveal a guy carrying a guitar case.

"Well hello there lovely people."

He walked in, put his suitcase and beloved guitar down and shut the door. He then walked over to Max, his arm out stretched.

"Alex Whitman".

Max shook his hand, smiling.

"Max Evans"

"I'm Jesse Ramirez" he said shaking Alex hand.

"Cool, well kind people please point me in the direction of my room so I can carefully put my beautiful guitar away!" Alex said sincerely.

"You can pick that one, or that one." Max said pointing. "In there is the boy called Michael. I wouldn't go in there unless you want your head bitten off!" Max said laughing

"Duly noted" Alex said going into one of the vacant rooms.

"I guess you're doing music then Alex?" Jesse asked.

"Of course!" Alex shouted back brightly.

At that moment "American Idiot" by Greenday was played into the room, accompanied by some vibrating noises.

Max quickly went into his pockets and brought out his mobile.

"Hey" "Hey Max! What's your room like?"

"It's great Iz, and yours?" the girl practically shouted

"Perfect. I have these two great roommates and I was wondering if they could join us tonight?" Isabel said hopefully, still not lowering her voice to a normal decibel.

Max was surprised by this. Normally it took Isabel a while to make new friends.

Alex meanwhile had walked over to the kitchen and had got himself some water.

"Anyone want any water?" he asked.

"Is that Alex!" Isabel demanded down the phone, shocked.

"Err, yeah how do you know him?" Max asked confused. Max looked over to Alex and shook his head.

"He's friends with my room mates! He came by earlier! Max you have to bring him top!"

"Ill have some please Alex." Jesse said.

"Is that your fourth roommate? You should bring him too! Because then we'd have four guys and four girls!" Isabel said excitedly.

"Yeah ok I will. Say seven at the university bar?"

"Yup! Bye Max!" Isabel said happily before hanging up.

Max turned to the Alex.

"So you know my sister?" Max asked.

"Your sister?" Alex repeated confused.

"Yeah, Isabel?"

Alex suddenly beamed. It was like watching the sun come out.

"Isabel! Oh wow! Cool! She's your sister?"

"Yeah. Me, Michael, Isabel and Tess are meeting up later, and now apparently so are Liz and Maria. So Isabel said to invite you both." Max looked at Jesse.

"Sound's cool." Jesse replied.

"I'm in!" Alex said.

"Great, we're at the university bar at 7" Max said. Then he raised his voice. "Did you hear that Michael? 7!"

The door to Michael's room flew open.

"What now?"

"We're all going to the university bar for 7 ok?"

"Fine" Michael said curtly.

"This is Alex." Max said waving towards Alex.

"Hi." Michael said. He then walked over to the couch, slumped down on it, put his feet on the table and turned the football on.

Michael took one look at the screen and then stood up. He then turned around and looked at his housemates. "Okay what the hell is this? Where's the football?"

Max looked at Michael nervously. "Err, Michael this is English football."

"Where's the tackling? Where are the people being brutally injured? Where's the good stuff!" Michael said raising his voice.

Alex cut in.

"Well, in English football, tackling and injuring people is illegal."

"WHAT!"

Jesse sighed and sat down with Michael and explained the rules of the game to a disgruntled Michael. Alex decided to go and tinkle on his guitar. Max meanwhile went and unpacked and run through his mind how he was going to get Tess off his back for long enough to find what he was looking for.

_GIRLS APARTMENT_

"You won't believe who is sharing with Max and Michael?" Isabel said turning off her phone.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Alex!" Isabel replied beaming.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" Liz remarked.

"So we're all going to the University bar for 7. There also bringing there roommate Jesse so its 4 guys and 4 girls."

Tess stalked out of her room. Obviously she had been listening to the whole conversation. "Well as long as everyone's clear that Max is all mine!" Tess growled at the two girls.

"Yes Tess they get it. You like Max. But for the reality check. He dumped you." Isabel said with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well he'll change his mind. He HAS to. Its destiny." She said staring at Isabel.

"Well maybe he's going after a different destiny" Isabel said glaring back.

"Ok you know what I'm tired. So I'm going to go to have a nap. Please don't kill each other!" Liz said as she wheeled her self to her room.

"We'll try" Isabel called after her.

Liz shut her bedroom door. About 5 seconds later Maria came in.

"Hey chica. Isabel's nice isn't she?" She said holding out her hand.

"I can manage…" Liz said. But she saw the look Maria gave her. "Yeah she is." She said taking her hand.

Maria helped her onto the bed. "Don't think much of Tess!" Maria whispered to Liz.

"I'm sure she's a nice person really." Liz answered.

"Hmmmmmm" was all Maria managed to reply, thinking Liz was too nice for her own good. Maria kissed her forehead. "I'll wake you up in an hour. Night chica."

"Night" Liz said as Maria let herself out of the room.

Liz shut her eyes.

"_I hate braces!" _

"_Don't sweat Maria, it makes you look cute!"_

_BRIGHT LIGHTS_

"_LIZZZZZZ! NOOOOOO!"_

Liz jerked awake. It was just a dream. Liz panted, scared of the horrible replay of the accident. God, she hated that dream. She always had it. It was a constant reminder of how she was different. In more ways than one.

Liz took some deep breaths. Slowly she used her hands to move her fragile body off the bed. She managed to get into the wheelchair. She then wheeled herself to her wardrobe where she got out a black skirt and a blue top. She loved this top. Maria always said it looked great on her. She slowly went out of the room to see Maria and Isabel catching up. Maria had changed into a peasant blouse and brown skirt and Isabel was wearing a blue slip dress.

"Hey."

"Chica! What are you doing up I could have…"

Liz glared at her.

"Ok I know, you can do it. I'm just looking out for you chica."

"I know." Liz said as she wheeled herself over to them.

"So Liz what are you studying?" Isabel asked.

"Chemistry". Liz replied.

"Really? Wow. My brother Max is doing that. You two would get on so well together."

"Yeah well I think it's best that I avoid him, I don't want Tess on my back about him. She clearly doesn't like me as it is."

Isabel grimaced. "Its not that she doesn't like you…..she just…..I don't know. She has a chip on her shoulder that girl. None of us really like her. She insisted on following us over here."

"Hm. So Isabel what are you studying?" Liz asked.

"Law. I'm going to be a great lawyer some day." Then Isabel laughed. "Want to know what Tess is doing? She's taking French! She says it's "Sexy and will attract Max!" Yeah right! He's totally not interested in her. What about you Maria? What are you taking?"

"Music with my buddy Alex. I love to sing and I play guitar and flute."

"Cool!" Isabel replied brightly. "Well we should get going. Liz you look beautiful in that top."

"Thanks. You look stunning in that dress Issy. And Maria you know how much I love that skirt!" Liz said grinning.

Isabel called out "TESS! We've gotta go! Are you coming or not?"

Tess door opened to reveal her in a black dress with slits. It had an extremely low neck line and she was wearing heavy make up.

"See. Ill get Max!" Tess said smirking. "Right let's go! My man awaits me!"

Tess walked out the door. Isabel turned to Liz and Maria and rolled her eyes. Maria stifled a giggle. The girls followed Tess out the door and locked the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooo much for the great reviews! Many thanks to dreamers oasis, IloveRoswellandCharmed and kt. Please keep r&r ing:)

Well here is the next chapter! Hope it lives up to expectations :)

CHAPTER 3

Max, Michael, Alex and Jesse walked into the University bar. Michael and Jesse immediately went to buy a round of drinks, whilst Max and Alex looked for a table to sit at. Ever since Michael had discovered that Jesse liked sports the two had been chatting like they'd known each other for years. They had discovered they had the same warped sense of humour. Alex had tried to get a look in…but for some reason he found it difficult to relate to them. They were all about many women and Alex was looking for only one. And he had decided he had found that one. He had spent most of his afternoon pummelling Max to find out things about Isabel that he could use in conversation.

Max found a table with two chairs to each side. Max was about to sit down when he heard the screeching.

"Max!"

Max looked up to see the blond girl with the too revealing top rush towards him.

"Oh Max there you are! I'm so happy to see you!" Tess exclaimed as she pulled Max into an involuntary hug. Tess used this moment to thrust her bosoms at the unfortunate boy.

Max quickly pulled away from Tess and sat down. Immediately the blond sat in the seat next to him. Max looked to see Isabel. He rolled his eyes at Isabel and she had to try not to laugh. He didn't spot the two girls following her.

As Isabel approached Alex's world slowed. She saw the way her blue dress floated around her knees; the way her hair glistened under the bright lights; the way her smile brightened the room.

Isabel looked at Alex to see him staring at her. She smiled at him.

Isabel reached the table. "Hey Max! Hi Alex!" She said still smiling. She took the seat opposite Max and on the corner with Alex. "Max, this is Maria…." She said pointing at the blond standing directly behind her. "And this is Liz" she said.

Max took a second to see Liz, but when he did he practically gasped out loud. God she was beautiful.

"Hi" Liz said as she wheeled herself into the seat next to Alex, which happened to be at the corner where Max was sitting.

"Hey" Max replied still staring at her.

Maria and Isabel had seen that look and smiled at each other. Tess meanwhile looked as though she was about to kill her for disobeying the order to stay away from Max.

Maria took the seat opposite Liz. She wanted to sit next to Isabel…but figured shed be looking at an angry Tess all evening and decided at least sitting opposite Liz she wouldn't have to actually look at her.

Jesse and Michael returned from buying the four beers for the lads and four alchopops for the ladies. They weren't really sure what to get so they just guessed that alchopops would do.

"Hey guys and gals!" Jesse said cheerily as he reached the table. He set down an alchopop in front of Liz, Maria and Tess when he saw Isabel. "Wow" he thought. He set it down in front of her. "Hey girls I'm Jesse" he said, even though his eyes were only on Isabel. He quickly sat down in the spare seat next to her. Alex felt his heart sinking.

"Man that bartender takes forever!" Michael exclaimed as he set down the beers and sat down in the spare seat next to Maria and on the corner with Jesse. He immediately turned to Jesse and said "So Jesse don't you agree the girl bartender had a great rack!"

"Erm hi!" Maria said disgruntlelly. "You know you could always introduce yourself to us rather than blanking us completely!"

Michael slowly turned to face her.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you blondey?" Michael said pointedly. He then turned back saying

"So as I was saying…"only to find Jesse engaged in a conversation with Isabel. Maria laughed at him.

"What is your problem?" Michael asked her.

"Well I just like it when people get there comeuppance." Maria said sweetly.

"You know what chick…" Michael said leaning towards her. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"Ditto!" Maria replied with disdain. They then proceed to glare at each other but refused to speak.

Meanwhile Alex had watched as Jesse and Isabel had been discussing everything he was going to say. "Jesse must have been listening when he was watching sport with Michael" Alex thought. Alex was utterly miserable. He watched as he sat next to the girl who he was so close to….yet was so far away.

Isabel and Jesse where having a whale of a time. Jesse had decided he had never met anyone as great as Isabel before! And she was a lawyer! Isabel was his dream-come-true. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex more than once try to add himself to the conversation, but Jesse had cut him off. He had seen the way they had looked at each other, and he wanted Isabel all to himself.

Isabel was smiling happily at Jesse. To the world she looked as though she was a happy-go-lucky in love teenager. On the inside Isabel was an alien princess. And right now she was thinking about how she would like to talk to Alex. Jesse was great….and in fact she was really enjoying his company. But she was all kinds of confused. Both of them were amazing. She just wished she could say two words to Alex without being rude to Jesse.

Max had spent a while listening to Tess prattling on about something or other, before he couldn't stand it any longer. He turned around abruptly and said

"So Liz what are you studying?"

Liz was astonished by this…but had to admit, she was glad. She hadn't really said much so far and Max looked like an interesting guy to talk to. And he was a very good looking guy. She could see the glares from Tess, but she figured they were only talking, and Tess hated her already, it's not as if she could do anything about them talking.

"Chemistry." Liz replied.

"Wow! So am I!" Max said shocked that the goddess in front of him was taking the same subject.

Max wasn't the kind of guy who had prejudices. Yes Liz was in a wheelchair…but so what! She was beautiful.

"Really?" Liz said enthused. "Who's teaching you?"

"Professor Collonway."

"Me too!" Liz said amazed.

"Well Liz, it looks as those we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then." Max said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we will" Liz replied smiling.

Tess had had enough.

"Max." She said grabbing Max's hand off his beer "We're dancing!" she said trying to pull him up.

"What?" Max asked, anger in his voice.

"Please! I love this song! Come on Maax! You know you want to dance with me!" Tess said trying to pout seductively.

To Max however she looked like she was pretending to be a wet fish.

"Actually Tess…I don't. You see that's the thing. I broke up with you. I moved away and you followed us. I didn't ask you to come. Tess I don't like you! I never have! Stop acting like I'm your property. I don't give a shit what you do. Don't command me. Get off me." Max said jerking away his hand.

"Maaaaaaaax!" Tess said anger creeping into her voice. "But you are mine! And one day you're going to see that. She's doing this to you." Tess said pointing at Liz. "She's making you say things you don't mean. You know you love me Max, so get away from the idiot-probably-diseased-invalid."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Max slapped her hard around the face.

"Get out of my life Tess" Max said slowly and coldly.

Tess clutched her red face. "This is not over." Tess stated before flouncing out the door.

"Whoa Max! You have some arm! Hey Max fancy slapping this one here too?" Michael asked jerking his thumb at Maria.

"Excuse me!" Maria shrilled at him.

"Well you've had something against me all evening. What is your problem chick!" Michael said raising his voice.

"My problem is Micky that you're so self centred! You're rude and abrupt and couldn't give a damn about anyone else and…."

"Wanna dance?" Michael interrupted.

"Yes" Maria said getting up.

"Whoa." Max muttered to Liz. "Talk about going 180 degrees."

"Oh come on Max, they've been eying each other all night. It was only a matter of time before…"

Max looked at Michael and Maria who were now dancing away.

"Yeah I guess so. So Liz" he said turning back towards her "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Liz laughed.

"No, most guys see the wheelchair as a turn off. In fact I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Liz said honestly.

"I'm not like that Liz" Max replied just as honestly.

"I know you don't Max. I can see it in the way you talk…in your eyes…."

Liz trailed off. The two locked eyes again and smiled. Max was telling himself "Don't get too attached Evans. You know why you're here. You have to find her. Don't be distracted from the mission". But gazing into her eyes…all thoughts of someone else went from his mind.

"Hey Isabel…you want to dance?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah ok" Isabel replied smiling.

She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. A slow song had just come on, so Jesse put his hands around her waist and Isabel but her arms round his neck. Isabel smiled at Jesse. Isabel was having a great time. She felt bad about Alex….but at the same time….Jesse was great too. Jesse was just as happy, if not more. He wanted Isabel all to himself.

"Isabel? Would you….want to go on a date with me?" Jesse asked.

Isabel smiled. "Sure."

"Tomorrow night? Seven?" Jesse asked smiling.

"Sounds great." Isabel replied.

Alex had been staring at them. He had lip-read everything they'd said. And now, he was determined to fight for her. Alex got up swiftly and walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Alex asked with an enforced smile to Jesse.

Jesse was about to say "No I don't think so" when he heard someone else speak.

"Of course" Isabel said smiling.

Jesse gave Isabel a small smile as he headed back to the table. Jesse felt like a right plank. He was also hopping mad at Alex. He was not going to let this drop. He was determined to win Isabel's heart.

"I've been trying to talk to you all evening" Alex said to Isabel as they danced.

"I know. I have too…but I didn't want to be mean to Jesse. He's a sweet guy." Isabel said.

"Uh huh. Well….would you want to go on a date….tomorrow night?" Alex asked knowing perfectly well she couldn't.

"Oh. I can't…what about the night after?" Isabel asked.

Alex smiled inside of himself. She was chasing him.

"I don't know…I'll have to check with the girls….I think they wanted to do something. How about I call you tomorrow to confirm?" Alex asked.

"Yeah great" Isabel said.

She pulled out a pen from her handbag and wrote her mobile number on the back of his hand. Alex was beaming. Jesse was scowling. Even he had not got that far….and he'd managed it in only few minutes. Jesse growled before heading back to the apartment.

Liz yawned. Max thought it was so sweet. She was so perfect.

"You tired? Want me to walk you back?" Max asked.

Liz smiled. "Yeah ok. Thanks" Liz said. She waved over to Michael and Maria who waved back. Alex and Isabel were too busy talking and dancing to notice Max and Liz leave.

Max offered to push Liz, but she would have none of it. Liz was very independent, and she wanted to stay that way. Max walked Liz back to the main door of the girls' complex.

"Well, Liz. I guess I'll see you around?" Max asked.

"Well…tomorrows the society fair…are you going?" Liz asked. "Perhaps I might see you there?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I am. Yeah Ill keep a lookout for you. Well…good night Liz" Max said.

"Goodnight Max" Liz replied.

They smiled at each other before walking off to there separate destinations.

They didn't spot the blond looking out of the window above, plotting her next move.

Liz wheeled herself to her room. She was exhausted. What a day she'd had. She got herself on to the bed….but couldn't seem to fall asleep. She kept thinking about Max, about this connection she felt with him. She knew that Tess wanted her to stay away from him…but Max had made his feelings pretty clear tonight. Maybe that would give her the hint. But in the back of her mind….Liz doubted it.

She stayed awake staring at the ceiling for nearly an hour before she heard someone open the apartment door and go into a bedroom. Since Maria's bedroom was next door to hers she guessed it wasn't her. "Must be Isabel" Liz thought to herself. Liz wondered what Isabel was going to do with both Jesse and Alex after her.

Eventually exhaustion over took her.

"_I hate braces!" Maria complained._

"_Don't sweat Maria, it makes you look cute!" Alex told her calmly._

_BRIGHT LIGHTS_

"_MOVE!" Liz screamed._

"_LIZZZZZZ! NOOOOOO!" _

Liz woke up with a start, with Alex and Maria's screams in her head. She heard a kafuffle in the next room. Maria was back….and by the sounds of it…she wasn't alone. There was a sudden loud noise from next door followed by a

"Shit!"

From the sound of the noise, Liz guessed that Michael had just fallen off the bed Liz stifled a giggle.

Maria had made it quite clear to Liz that she was intending on "getting some" whilst she was here. But she doubted that Maria meant tonight. By the sounds of the giggles in the next room….they were both drunk.

Liz was tempted to go in there and interrupt…..but she didn't dare to. She knew she couldn't handle a drunken Maria let alone a drunken Michael as well.

Liz tried to block out the noises from the next room. Eventually Liz put a pillow over her head, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry for not updating sooner...I didn't quite finish the chapter before goin on holiday...and when I came back I found out Im allergic to fresh tomatoes! It's really not good, and very itchy so it took me a while to type this up.

Thanks soo much for the great responses!  
Thanks especially to:  
Last Star

Chocolate Rox

Dreamers Oasis

There was lots of feed back about the slap in the last chapter! I have to say I was rather surprised by that myself, but thats where my muse lead me. Max has been driven crazy by Tess telling him it's his destiny to be with her. She's been driving him up the bend with it since he met her and has not been near a girl during that time due to Tess.  
Well here's the next chapter...I'm hoping its up to standards...Im a bit worried, as I rushed it for you guys. Thanks for all the feedback! All your comments are much appreciated! Well here's the next chapter

P.S...there's more details on the nookie! (I've never written anything like this before...hope it's ok!)

CHAPTER 4

Isabel awoke bright and early as usual. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night. She and Alex had danced the night away, enjoying each others company and having a good time. Then he walked her home. Then she thought about Jesse. He was a great guy too. He was less shy, and had a brilliant mind. It looked like she was going to have an interesting time here at Royal London University.  
Isabel got changed into some leather pants and cream top and went outside the room. She looked around to see Liz.  
"Hey Is" Liz said before a huge yawn escaped her.  
"Hey Liz, didn't get much sleep?" Issy asked.  
"Well between the nightmares and them two" she said jerking her thumb at Maria's door "it was hard too."  
"Whoa, what?" Isabel said doing a double take. "Two?"  
"Didn't you hear them?" Liz asked amazed that anyone in a five mile radius didn't here them.  
"No I'm a heavy sleeper." Isabel said.  
"Must be VERY heavy then" Liz commented.  
"They were that bad huh?"  
Liz nodded.  
"The giggles kinda gave it away that they were a bit…" Liz did a "drinky-drinky" motion.  
"Ah… he still there?" Issy asked.  
"I would guess so." Liz replied.  
"So Liz….you and my brother." Isabel said with a smirk  
Liz gave a small smile back.  
"He's nice"  
"Nice?" Isabel responded. "Oh come on Liz! I saw the looks you gave him after Tess left."  
"Isabel he's a nice guy. And yes maybe I would be interested if Tess wasn't around but she looked pissed yesterday and I don't want to get between anything." Liz stated simply.  
"Liz! Max slapped her! Come on girl! The guy hates her! She never leaves him alone for a second. On the one hand I'm amazed that he would ever slap a girl but on the other hand I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner! The girl is crazy!" Isabel ranted.  
"Ill think about it" Liz said quietly. "So you and Alex…"  
Suddenly the fourth bedroom door flew open and Tess appeared in the hall. After shooting Liz an evil look she said  
"I'm going to kill the two! Do they not know that I need my sleep or I'm not in a good mood."  
"So she never sleeps then" Isabel muttered to Liz.  
"What was that?" Tess said glaring.  
"I…I said so you could hear them too then." Isabel said.  
"Damn right I could" Tess said marching over to Maria's door.  
Tess banged her fists on the door and shouted  
"YOU TWO GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!"  
"With clothing on please!" Isabel added smirking.  
It took a moment or two for Maria to realise where she was. She yawned and stretched her arms out. That's when she touched someone else.  
"OH MY GOD!" Maria shouted.  
She grabbed her dressing gown off the door and grabbed some papers off her desk.  
"Get out of my bed!" Maria yelped.  
"What's the matter Max…" Michael said waking up.  
He took a look at his surroundings.  
"What the fuck! Why I am here!" he shouted. Then he felt the pounding in his head.  
"Oh fucking hell" Michael moaned.  
"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Tess screamed again banging on the doors.  
Maria stumbled as she opened the bedroom door. Michael swung himself off the bed. Maria headed over to the kitchen and pulled out some paracetamol tablets and quickly swallowed two of them. Michael meanwhile pulled his clothes on and took off towards the front door.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T MICHAEL! YOU APOLOGISE FOR THE…"  
But before Tess could finish her sentence the door slammed behind the escaping boy. Tess then rounded on Maria.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing! Do you not care about others and there sleep."  
Maria looked up slowly at Tess and muttered  
"Sorry Tess I…"  
"NO THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Tess shouted.  
"Give it a rest Tess. She's been through enough." Isabel said.  
Tess glared at Isabel. Isabel just looked back not giving a damn. She'd had enough of this chick already. Tess grabbed her handbag, scowled once more for good measure, left the room and slammed the door behind her.  
Maria went slowly to the table, and put her head in her hands.  
"So, have fun?" Isabel asked with a little smirk.  
Maria just groaned.  
"So how was he?" she asked.  
"I don't remember" Maria muttered.  
Of course Maria was lying. She remembered all to well the pure pleasure she experience when he sucked her nipples and slid into her. She remembered the shock at seeing just how large he actually was and how full she felt with him inside her. She remembered how she rode him for hours, again and again.  
Part of her wanted that again, that amazing feeling she had when she was in the bedroom. But part of her was disgusted with herself. Michael was rude, brash, uncaring and mean.  
But Maria had to hand it to him…he was a good fuck….well….after the first time…..that just hurt like hell.  
Come to think of it, it wasn't just her head that hurt like hell.  
"Sure you don't." Isabel said, not believing a word of it.  
Maria just looked at Isabel blankly before putting her head on the table. Isabel and Liz exchanged looks. They both were concerned of course…but they both knew it was rather funny.  
"Well…I'm off. Someone has to fill the fridge and freezer. See you guys later" Isabel said with a wave before walking out the door.  
Liz turned back to Maria.  
"Hun…are you ok? Do you want me to stay with you? It's just that I said I might see Max at the societies fair…but I mean if you want me to stay…"  
Maria lifted her hand off the table and motioned towards the door.  
"Feel better. Drink lots…of water" Liz said. Maria just moaned.  
Liz wheeled herself out of the room. Maria carefully moved herself to the couch and tried to sleep.

Max woke up feeling on top of the world. He had met the most beautiful girl of his life last night. She was amazing. He knew he should be looking for her, and not Liz. But there was something about her. Something that drew him to her. Like when he met Tess. Except this was different. This wasn't scary. This wasn't some mind warp. He knew down inside of him what he felt was real.  
Max smiled and looked at his clock.  
9:15.  
Shoot. The fair would have started. Liz might have gone already. Max jumped out of bed, grabbed a shirt and jeans and pulled them on. He then left his room and opened a kitchen cabinet. Inside was a solitary box of cereal bars. He grabbed one out of the box he had bought yesterday quickly from the corner shop so he'd have something to eat in the morning. He knew he should really go and get some real food.  
Well that would have to wait. He'd starve himself if necessary if it meant spending time with Liz.  
Just then Alex came out of his bedroom. "Hey Max. How's you?"  
Max looked at him quickly. "Yeah I'm good, I'm just on my way out to see…" he said heading towards the door, but Alex cut in.  
Alex put up his hand. "Wait. Let me guess Liz. Max, please, just sit a minute" he said gesturing towards the table where he pulled out a chair for Max and sat on one himself.  
"Oh dear" Max thought "This doesn't look good." Max slowly went over and sat down.  
"Max, I just want you to understand. Liz is special. She's not like normal girls."  
"Alex I know. I understand all that. I just want to be her friend…"  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah ok, I like her. But…"  
"Max your not getting it. What I mean is, Liz is my baby. I will always be watching over her. She's my responsibility and I will protect her forever. So Max if you hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and you will wish you never came to London." Alex told him seriously.  
"Alex, I have no intention of doing that." Max replied just as seriously.  
"Good. Also, Max do you really think it's wise to be "friends" with Liz with Tess around? I mean I don't want her to do anything to Liz."  
"Alex, Tess needs to learn that I'm not her property. She'll get over it. Trust me."  
"Hmm, ok"  
"Well, anyways, I better go." Max told him walking towards the door. He then quickly turned back to Alex.  
"Alex?"  
Alex looked up at Max.  
"Good luck with Isabel."  
Alex beamed.  
"But Alex….likewise with the "don't hurt her" thing." Max told him.  
Alex simply nodded and Max closed the door behind him.  
Alex sighed as he got up and started getting ready to go out to the society fair. He doubted anyone else had even remembered about it.  
A door opened, and Jesse came out. He scanned the room and saw Alex. The two men looked at each other, looking them up and down and both thinking "he would win in a fight".  
Jesse gave Alex one more piercing stare before promptly sitting down and watching some more football.  
Alex sighed quietly before grabbing a few things before heading out the door.

Tess tried to catch up with Michael…but to no avail. No matter how fast she troed to go, Michael was always just in sight.  
She was pissed. No one disturbed her and got away with it. Besides, he was on Max's side. He liked Maria, and therefore will like Liz, or as Tess had nicknamed her "The Man stealing hor".  
Tess was determined not to waste the exile from the apartment. She followed Michael back to his apartment. When she reached the guys block she went up to the room number that she had seen Isabel right down on paper yesterday.  
She knocked on the door loudly and waited.  
The door opened and Tess saw Jesse standing there.  
"Hey…Tess right?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah. Is Max here?" Tess asked quickly, not wanting to spend long in this guys company.  
"Sorry, he went out just before Alex did. I believe Michael is in his room, looking a bit worse for wear, so it's just me. Can I help you with something?"  
Suddenly a beam spread across Tess' face. She quickly tried to cover it.  
"Well, it's just everyone's at that society thing and I wanted to hang out with someone. I'm not really into societies." Tess said.  
"Yeah me to. Well I'm watching football…but you're more than welcome to join me." Jesse replied.  
"Really? That would be great!" Tess said coming in the door and putting her things on the table. Jesse shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback! Many thanks to Trude, IloveRoswellandCharmed and starfire192486

Well here's chapter 5 :D (sorry about the lack of MM, but I will try and get some in next chapter :D)

Max rushed to the society fair. He had to find Liz. All he could think about was her. He felt obsessed. But he knew there was something there, and he needed to find out what it was. He could see her inner beauty and he wanted to know her better. Max looked at a few of the stalls, but his mind was elsewhere. He saw many religious societies, science societies, book clubs, chess clubs, sports clubs, even a chocolate eating society…but no Liz.

He wanted to see her so badly. He was beginning to believe it was all a dream. That he never met such a beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl. He wanted to touch her soft and kiss those rosy red lips.

Even the chocolate eating society could keep his mind off Liz. After spending close to an hour searching for her, he still couldn't find her. Max's heart sank as he finally decided to go to the supermarket to get food for the apartment.

Yet Liz had been at the society fair the whole time, keeping an eye out for Max. But it was hard for Liz to when she was in a wheelchair.

Liz looked around the stalls and picked out a few science classes she was interested in.

"Liz!"

Liz looked up to see Alex coming through the crowd.

"Hey Alex," Liz said. "How are you?"

"I'm good…have you seen Isabel?" Alex asked.

He knew he was sounding rather pathetic, but he really liked her. Everything about was perfect. Liz looked at him, knowing she was about to burst his bubble.

"Sorry Alex, she said she was going to go to the supermarket." Liz replied. "Have you seen Max?"

Alex was surprised. Max hadn't found Liz? I mean it must have been well over an hour ago that he came here. He must have forgotten the wheelchair would make it difficult to spot her. That's why Alex was incredibly lucky. He was looking for Isabel and found Liz.

"Sorry," Alex said "but if it makes you feel better, I know he came earlier looking for you."

Liz smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I gave him the whole big brother mode thing."

"Alex," Liz said suspiciously. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't"

Alex laughed.

"Yeah I did, and hey it was cool because then he did the same to me about Isabel"

Liz laughed.

"Speaking of Isabel, good luck finding her." Liz said with a smile before turning to look at the stall she was in front of.

Alex looked at Liz. One the one hand, he really wanted to see Isabel…but he knew where his priorities lay.

"Ah well, how about we hang out then?" Alex asked.

Liz gave him a look. "Alex, I'm fine. Go and find Is"

"I'm not going Liz" Alex replied crossing his arms.

"Aleeeeex"

"Liiiiiiz I mean it" Alex said determinedly.

Liz knew that tone in his voice. Alex had decided to shelter Liz, and no one was going to stop him.

Liz sighed.

"Yeah ok" she said wheeling herself to the next stall.

Liz stared at the stall in disbelief. Alex on the other hand just started laughing.

"A chocolate eating society?" Liz said shocked.

Alex picked up a leaflet from the table and read it out loud.

"Do you like chocolate? Well come to the chocolate eating society! We meet every Thursday to discuss chocolate, and eat chocolate. And with your entry fee we pay for trips to chocolate factories!"

Alex cracked up. "Man what kind of crazy ideas to these people think of."

The people behind the stall gave Alex an angry look.

"Er, let's go Liz" Alex said quickly taking the handles of Liz's chair and pushing her to the next stall.

"Great first impression Alex" Liz said giggling.

"Shush you" Alex replied.

Liz laughed more.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Alex said in mock indignation.

Liz laughed harder.

Alex opened his mouth to say something when a shower of sparks flew off a stall. Liz stopped giggling in surprise.

"Whoa. These scientists need to be more careful" Alex commented.

"Yeah," Liz said still shocked. "I'm thirsty, want to get a drink?"

"Yeah let's" Alex said pushing the wheelchair towards the cafeteria.

Tess smiled as she walked into the apartment. Now all she had to do was…

"You want a drink?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah thanks" Tess replied smiling.

Jesse walked over to the kitchen.

"Well you have three choices. Water…water……oh and water," Jesse commented. "Sorry we really need to get some stuff in!"

Tess smiled.

"Well water would be great, thanks" she said, walking over and sitting on the couch.

She looked at the screen.

"Jesse…this doesn't look like football" Tess commented.

"Busted" Jesse thought. He quickly got Tess her drink, and got one for himself. He headed over to the couch and handed it to her.

"Okay, Ill admit it" Jesse sighed. "I'm not watching football. I'm a Trisha fan."

Tess gave Jess a strange look.

"Trisha? What on earth is that?" Tess asked.

"Erm…well it's basically Jerry Springer, without all the fighting and swearing. It's basically a polite version with Trisha presenting" he said pointing out the woman with the microphone and her brown tidy hair.

"Ooooh, I see" Tess said.

She looked at the screen. In the corner it said "Teenage misfits"

Tess laughed.

"Sounds like us."

Jesse looked at her.

"What does?" Jesse asked confused.

"Teenage misfits. Haven't you noticed? Everyone else seems to fit in the mould except you and I. Alex, Liz and Maria are going to be friends with Max, Michael and Isabel. I may have come with them from America but I'm not delusional. I know they don't like me. One day Max will find out he loves me and everything will be perfect. But until that day, you and I are outcasts." Tess explained.

Jesse had been listening careful to what Tess had said and she was right. They were the odd ones out of this equation. Tess's honesty and openness were refreshing to him.

"Well…how about me and you stick together Tess? We can be friends right?" Jesse asked.

Tess smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that Jesse"

"Me too" Jesse replied, smiling.

They got back to watching Trisha.

"So…" Tess said "you like Isabel."

Jesse looked at her.

"Yeah, kinda obvious that one huh?" Jesse commented.

"Kinda. She so deserves a nice guy like you. And I mean you're both taking the same class. You two are totally right for each other" Tess said.

Jesse smiled.

"…Unlike her and Alex"

Jesse smile dropped at the mention of Alex's name. Why had that guy moved in on Isabel when he had obviously got in there first?

"Alex is a nice enough guy" Tess continued "but they just aren't the same. It so should be you and Isabel. I can't believe the way Alex just jumped in on you two dancing. He deserves serious comeuppance for that" Tess added.

"Yeah! Where does he get off interrupting us when I had already staked out Isabel?" Jesse said, anger in his voice.

"I know. You so deserve Isabel…hang on!" Tess said suddenly and beaming at Jesse "I could help you! I know Isabel, I can help you to get things perfect with her!"

Jesse beamed.

"You'd really do that for me?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Tess said smiling. "Anything to help a friend.

"Wow! Thanks! Max doesn't know what he's missing" Jesse said.

"Yeah. He doesn't. And now that Liz is hounding after him." Tess replied, her face dropping.

"Hmm" Jesse said.

He had seen them all last night. He hadn't been paying much attention because he was with Isabel, but from what he saw, Max and Liz really hit it off last night and Tess looked really annoyed. She clearly was not one to cross.

"Well…I guess I can try and help you with Max. You know put a good word in for you etc. I doubt I can be much help, but I'm willing to try" Jesse said.

Tess smiled.

"Thanks Jesse. That means a lot to me" she replied.

"No problem" Jesse told her.

"I don't want to fit in Mom! Screw people who tell me who I should be!" the television screamed.

Jesse turned back to Trisha.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Tess thought to herself. "And I didn't even have to mind warp him"

Isabel sighed as she pushed her shallow trolley down the frozen produce aisle. This was taking a while. She had no idea what Liz and Maria would eat. Fortunately she knew Tess was a vegetarian and so had got in lots of Tofu and vegetables, so hopefully there would be something they'd eat. She had picked up a fair a bit of alcohol already…firstly Tess loved to drink, and secondly it seemed Maria did as well.

But the fact was…shopping was not what was bothering her. Tonight she had the first of two dates. Tonight was Jesse's turn. Isabel never normally dated two guys at once, and she felt a bit of a bitch doing so. But the fact is, Isabel couldn't keep her head straight.

Isabel had felt an immediate connection to Jesse. He was doing the same subject as her and they had lots they could discuss and talk about.

But Alex had the whole musician god thing. When ever she saw him her heart jerked. He looked so nice yesterday at the bar. And he was so nice to her. She had had a great time with him, dancing the night away.

Isabel felt bad because her head lead her one way…to Jesse, as he would bring stimulating conversation, but her heart lead to Alex.

If she was totally honest with herself, she felt slightly more connected to Alex at this point in time. But Jesse was a good guy, so she would give him his date and see what came out of it.

"Hey Is"

Isabel turned around to see her brother.

"Hey Max. Why aren't you with Liz?" Isabel asked surprised.

"W…what do you mean?" Max asked.

"Oh come on Max. I know you like her. It was so totally obvious last night. I think you make a cute couple."

Max gave a grin.

"Thanks Is. To answer your question…I couldn't find her." Max replied.

"Oh…well I bet she was looking for you too" Isabel remarked.

"Hmm. Maybe" Max said, thinking that she probably hadn't.

"Max…I hope you know what you're doing. I'm worried about you. We're over here on your mission from that stupid destiny book, not really even sure what it will lead us too. You're head over heels for a girl, and you have Tess who's totally going to try and stop you and Liz. Tess isn't going to give up without a fight Max." Isabel said.

Max sighed.

"I know Is. But I don't know what else to do with Tess. I've tried everything. I felt like a right bastard slapping her yesterday, but she had it coming. I couldn't stop myself. She had made me so angry and I…"

"Max, I know what you're trying to say, and I support you. But I just want you to be aware that Tess won't give up" Isabel said.

"I know Is. I know" Max told her. "Changing the subject…so what happened with Alex and Jesse last night?"

Isabel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you prying?"

"Isabel, I'm your brother. I can see how tense you're getting. I'm concerned. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But I just thought I'd let you know I'm here okay?" Max said.

Max looked at the frozen ready meals in front of him and picked out a few to put in his trolley. Isabel sighed.

"I'm going on a date with Jesse tonight and with Alex tomorrow" Isabel told him.

Max looked at her.

"Wow. Ok, so do you know which one you prefer?" Max asked.

"I don't know Max. There both great" Isabel said sighing. "Argh, why does life have to be so complicated?"

"Well, just go on your dates and then decide. But just to let you know…personally… I think Alex. I saw the sparks there. It seemed to me that Jesse was more a good friend kind of guy." Max said.

"Hm. Have to admit that did cross my mind. But we'll see how tonight goes." Isabel said.

"Yeah. Well anyways, I better go and pay for this" Max said.

Isabel looked in his trolley. He appeared to have many cans of larger and a few ready meals. She raised an eyebrow and sighed. She took him by the arm and led him the opposite way from the tills.

"Come on. Let's go and find you some food that you can actually eat" Isabel told him.

Max smiled.

He knew Isabel would say that. She was way better at shopping than he was. That's why he had only picked up those things, and had looked for Isabel. He smiled to himself as she led him away to shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the feedback! I love feedback!

Many Thanks to IloveRoswellandCharmed, BucasDreamerfan-aka Anna, and starfire 192486

Well here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Michael dozed in and out of sleep most of the morning. When he finally couldn't sleep anymore, he sat on the corner of his bed and sighed. He felt like a ton of bricks were constantly being dropped on his head and he kept seeing vivid flashbacks from last night.

He couldn't believe he had slept with her. The girl who was so annoying and so self centred…and yet he had certainly enjoyed himself. He had felt amazing as he entered her, how he had pleasured her and lapped up her juices.

As he remembered the incredible heights of ecstasy he reached yesterday he jumped off the bed and put on a clean shirt.

Jesse and Tess were watching Bargain Hunt when Michael's door started to open. There was no way Jesse was going to let Michael see him watching Bargain Hunt. That would be social suicide.

Unfortunately the remote was by Tess. Jesse dived across her lap to grab it and quickly pressed a random button on the remote.

Michael came out of the room to see Jesse strewn across Tess's lap watching Thunderbirds. Tess looked at Michael blankly, but Jesse looked positively terrified. He immediately shoved himself up. Michael raised an eyebrow. Jesse opened his mouth and stuttered

"I…I..."

Michael quickly put up his hands.

"Don't wanna know"

Michael quickly headed towards the door. Seeing Jesse and Tess like that wasn't really helping. He had to get out of there. And there was only one place he was thinking about right now.

* * *

"Oh bother" Jesse muttered once he had heard the main door slam.

"Don't worry about it. What's he going to do?" Tess said in a monotone voice.

She didn't dare to use any other tone. It was perfect that Michael saw Tess and Jesse getting along. It may speed up the process. Maybe his head in her lap wasn't quite what she wanted, but it would suffice.

"So what are you doing this evening?" Tess asked.

"Actually, I'm going on a date with Isabel."

Tess grinned.

"But I think I overheard Alex saying that he's going on a date with her tomorrow." Jesse added, his face dropping.

Perfect Tess thought.

"Oh. Well don't worry! I can help you! I know what Isabel would want from her date. I can help you be in a league way above Alex."

Jesse beamed once more.

"You'd really do that for me?" he asked.

"Absolutely! Ok, listen up. Tonight you…"

* * *

Maria had spent the best part of the morning trying to find something, _anything, _to do. When she tried to watch TV. or listen to music, her head would throb so much she had to stop. Plus, when she tried to sleep, she saw Michael.

Michael

The arrogant, cocky, mean…sexy and an amazing fuck Michael.

Maria couldn't believe what she had done. Yesterday morning, Maria had been all ready to have the proper university experience…studying, drinking and…well…sleeping with men. But she wasn't a slut. She wanted it to be a great guy.

And last night she had slept with the first guy she had met. She couldn't believe herself. Where were her morals! Maria cursed. What had happened to her sane little world?

She knew what she had to do however. She had to avoid Michael. She had to forger about everything that had happened last night. To forget how amazing it felt to be in his arms, to feel him inside with her and come with her.

Maria shook her head. "Stop it Maria!" She muttered. "From now on you are on a Michael free diet and it is starting right now."

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming" Maria called. She immediately regretted it when her head gave a particularly painful throb in reply.

Maria walked over to the door.

Bet its Liz. She's probably forgotten her key or she just can't get the door open Maria thought.

She swung open the door and looked down slightly to greet Liz.

Instead her eyes were met by a pair of jeans. Actually the exact spot she was looking at was a zip, which behind it looked rather enlarged.

Maria gulped as she slowly looked up to see the unshaven Michael. The two just stood there looking at each other for several moments.

Great Michael free diet Maria thought. Eventually she decided she had to break the silence.

"Isabel's not here" Maria said finding it very hard to look at him straight in his eyes.

"I'm not looking for Isabel."

Maria swallowed. Her mind was racing.

"Tess is not here either." Maria added.

"Tess is with Jesse at our's. I'm not here to see her either" he replied.

He stood there devouring her with his eyes.

Oh God Maria thought.

"Err…ok…So you're here because?" Maria said, hoping he would just leave.

"I don't know."

Get him to leave Maria! Remember…Michael diet! Be strong! she thought.

"Ok, well I'll leave the door open while you decide." Maria told him.

She was burning up. She needed to calm down now. She reluctantly made her eyes leave Michael as she walked over to the sink. She quickly gulped down a glass of water.

She could hear footsteps behind her. He was coming out the door way….he was coming towards Maria.

Maria! Get him out! Now! her mind told her.

Maria put the glass down.

"Michael", she said turning around "I think you should…"

He captured her lips with his own. As quick as the kiss started, it ended as he pulled away.

"I missed you" Michael said huskily.

"I missed you too" Maria said quickly before Michael launched himself at her.

His arms were wrapped around her body. He pulled her as close to him as possible as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"Oh Michael!" Maria muttered.

Michael responded by sweeping her into his arms and taking her to the couch. He carefully laid her down and then lay on top of her.

* * *

"Why do I always manage to get the trolley with the squeaky wheel?" Max complained as him and Isabel pushed there trolleys out of the main doors of the supermarket.

"Because you always manage to pick the trolley with the wheel at a forty five degree angle!" Isabel told him.

Max looked down at his trolley.

"Ah."

Isabel laughed. They pushed the trolley's over to the boot of Max's car and started to unload their shopping into the jeep.

"That was rather costly. I hope the others will chip in for this lot" Max commented.

"Well, I expect Jesse and Alex will. But I somewhat doubt Tess will. She always seems to think that she can borrow from me." Isabel replied.

Max grunted in reply. He took there empty trolleys back whilst Isabel jumped in the passenger seat. Max always evaded talking about Tess. Isabel really disliked the girl too, but she was worried about Max. Tess may for once be right.

Once Max got in the car, he set off slowly towards the exit.

"Max, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you have to see why I am concerned. What if she's not who your looking for? What if she's not like us…doesn't have the same morals? What if…"

"Isabel, Tess is not right ok! I have to find her. I just know it. I can't be with Tess, Is. She's out there and I'm going to find her." Max told her simply.

"But Max, you don't have to be with any girl that that stupid book tells you to be with. I'm not with Michael. You don't have to be with Tess or this other girl." Isabel said trying to reason with him.

"I know that. But I still need to find her, Isabel. I need to know why it changed. I need to know why it would suddenly change from being with Tess, to having "the choice". I just wish that the book would have shown an actual picture rather than showing the map of the UK with a woman symbol. That's not helpful in a country of 50 millions people. I just wish we knew how to read the damn thing." Max said sighing.

Isabel looked out the window as Max drove back towards the girls' apartment.

"Max, if you say you need to do this, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. We'll find her Max." Isabel said putting her hand on her brother's shoulder, and giving him a small smile.

Max turned to his sister and smiled back. He briefly glimpsed behind her and saw something. Max quickly pulled up on the street.

"Max! What are you doing?" Isabel asked.

Max jumped out of the car and headed over to two pedestrians.

"Hey!" Max greeted them.

He looked at the female and saw her smile at him. It made his heart thud crazily.

"Hey Max" Liz replied.

When Isabel heard Max and Liz talking she smiled and turned away. She didn't want to spoil her brother's moment.

"Nice car!" Alex commented.

Isabel sat up straight when she heard Alex's voice. Quickly she jumped out of the car and headed over to them.

Max responded to Alex.

"Thanks, do you…"

"Hey!" Isabel said as she reached them.

Alex grinned at her. Finally he thought. He had been hoping to see her all day.

"Hey Isabel, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm good thanks." Isabel replied. "We've just got some food for the apartments."

"You mean we actually have proper food to eat!" Liz remarked.

"Yeah." Max replied. "Isabel wouldn't let me buy many ready meals though. She said "us men should try and cook for once". She wouldn't listen to reason when I told her I can't cook to save my life." Max explained.

"I'm sure you're exaggerating Max" Liz told him smiling.

"No I'm not! I really can't! The one time I tried to make something slightly harder than beans on toast and it was horrendous. I made pizza, and I doubled the yeast accidentally and then left it in the sun for twice as long…it was really nasty bread rather than a pizza."

Liz and Alex laughed.

"Aw! I can so see that. Well…if you want I could help you cook something tonight? It would have to be around ours though or I won't be able to see what you're doing." Liz said.

Max smiled.

"Really? Yeah that would be great!" Max replied.

"Great" Liz answered back, grinning.

Alex and Isabel looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"So, we're going back to our apartment first to drop this food off…do you want a lift?" Isabel offered.

Alex looked at Liz.

"Erm, yeah I think we can do that. Thanks." Alex said.

He wheeled Liz over to the Jeep and put the brakes on. Liz held out her arms as Alex carefully lifted Liz up and into the back seat. He then folded up the wheelchair, got in besides Liz and put the wheelchair on his lap.

"Are you ok there Alex?" Liz asked concerned.

"Of course Lizzy bear" Alex said smiling at her.

Isabel and Max jumped in and set off down the road again.

* * *

"Oh Maria!" Michael moaned as he kissed her.

Maria whined as Michael slowly undid the buttons of her top. As he did so he kissed each bit of skin that was exposed.

"Mmm Michael! Oh baby, please!" Maria moaned as he finally undid her buttons and carefully slid the top away from her.

Maria smiled wickedly as she began to do the same to Michael. She whimpered as there bare skin touched.

"Ahem!"

Michael and Maria jerked away from each other and turned towards the door to see four pairs of eyes looking at them. The pair froze. They looked from the girls faces of shock to the boy's faces of amusement.

Maria scrambled away from underneath Michael and grabbed her shirt.

"God Michael! Haven't you ever heard of a lock! Or hey you could have at least shut the door!" Maria shouted.

Maria did up the last few buttons of her top and stormed out of the apartment.

"Maria!" Michael called after her, but it was too late.

Michael sighed as he grabbed his shirt and set off after her.

The four stared at each other for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"Well…" Isabel said coming into the room. "I guess we should get these things in the freezer before they melt any further."

Max and Alex came into the room and put the girl's things away where Liz and Isabel told them to. When they had finished, Isabel turned to them.

"Well, I guess I should go and change. Thanks for your help guys. See you later" she said with a smile.

Isabel crossed the room, went into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Well, I guess we should get going, we better go put our food away." Max said. "Err, should I come back then around sixish Liz?"

"Yeah sounds great Max" she said with a smile. "Bye Max. See ya Alex."

"Bye" Max said giving one last look at Liz before reluctantly leaving the room.

Alex ran forward and wrapped Liz in a hug. He then leant in to her ear and whispered.

"Don't get up to too much later".

Alex quickly dodged Liz's outstretched hand and laughed as he ran out of the room after Max.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! Ive had writers block and other personal problem. Heres an extra long chapter for you! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

"Maria! Wait!" Michael shouted after her.

But Maria was ignoring him. How could he have been so stupid as to leave the door open! It takes some kind of idiot to not remember that! Maria dashed to her little Jetta and clambered in. She had just started the ignition when Michael darted in front of the car.

"What the hell do you think your doing Guerin?" Maria screamed at him.

"I just want to talk to you! Please just let me explain. Please, just two minutes. Then I'll go if you want me to."

Maria's instincts told her it was a bad, bad idea. But she decided to ignore them.

"Fine. Two minutes and that's it. Get in." Maria said crossly.

Michael quickly got in the passenger seat.

"Maria, I'm sorry ok. I really didn't mean to leave the door open. I just saw you and I kinda…well flipped. And just to let you know, I stink at apologies, so I don't do them very often, so I'm sorry ok." Michael said as he stared into her blue eyes.

Maria sighed. This boy was working his way into her affections and she didn't know what to do about it. Michael was…actually she didn't know what Michael was anymore she was so confused.

"Ok. That it?" Maria said, hoping he would get out of the car quickly, as she was so tempted to reach out to him right now, and she knew she shouldn't.

"Erm, well actually, there's just one more thing and that's…" Michael said before leaning into kiss her gently.

Maria allowed the kiss to wash over her. It was sweet and perfect. When Michael was starting to pull away, Maria wrapped her hands around him.

This was just the invitation Michael had been waiting for. Quickly kiss changed from romantic to rampant. Maria clung to Michael as they kissed.

"Back seat?" Maria whispered as he kissed her neck.

Michael quickly clambered into the back and Maria quickly followed suit.

* * *

Alex ran to catch up Max.

"Hey. Well done with the whole cooking thing. Very smooth." Alex told him smirking.

"I don't know what you mean." Max told him.

Alex just continued to smirk.

"Yeah, well. I'm certainly going to enjoy it." Max said smiling.

Alex laughed.

"So how long do you think Maria will stay pissed with Michael?" Alex said.

"Er...well she seems ok now. Look" Max said pointing to a red car.

Alex looked. Max watched as Alex eyes widened before he quickly turned his back on the making out couple.

"Yeah, she doesn't look pissed to me." Alex said slowly.

Max looked at him.

"I take it that you aren't very…er…pleased about certain developments." Max said carefully as he jumped back in the jeep.

Alex got in the passenger seat.

"Am I that obvious?" Alex said sighing. "I'm just…very protective of Liz and Maria. I just don't want her to get hurt, you know."

"Don't worry Alex, Michael is a bit fly off the handle, but he would never ever hurt Maria…intentionally anyway." Max told him.

"Yeah, thanks but that doesn't help very much. But I get what you mean." Alex said.

Max drove away towards the guy's apartment.

"So, you, Liz and Maria are close huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Always have been since the accident." Alex said looking out the window.

"The accident?" Max asked.

Then it dawned on him.

"Is that how Liz…"

"Yeah." Alex said shortly.

It was clear to Max that it was a delicate subject. So he decided the best policy was not to say anything. They sat in silence on the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Thanks Tess. For everything you've done for me today." Jesse said hugging her.

"No problem. Just remember…you owe me." Tess said smiling.

Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, absolutely." Jesse said.

Tess smiled. When she said that…she meant it.

"Well, I'm off. See you Jesse".

Tess extracted herself from Jesse and walked away downstairs. But she didn't go far. Once she had reached the front entrance Tess sat on an empty chair in the hallway. She wasn't going anywhere. She had to make sure that Jesse got ahead of Alex. She didn't care who got Isabel in the end…just as long as Tess's plan worked.

Tess sat there for a while, thinking the plan over in her head.

It was then she heard the unmistakeable sound of the Jeep pulling up outside. Tess smiled to herself. Time to become invisible.

Alex and Max walked down the hallway and up to the apartment. Tess smiled as she reappeared. She loved her mindwarp. It was definitely the coolest power she decided.

* * *

Max and Alex had just finished putting the items of food and drink away when Jesse came out of his bedroom. Alex surveyed Jesse. He was wearing a very smart suite. Jesse gave Max a nod and a smile. He then completely blanked Alex and walked out of the room.

"Well, I think tonight is a good night for some whiny chick radio station and a bottle of very cheap wine." Alex said as he took what looked like really appalling wine out of the cupboard.

Max grimaced.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll survive." Alex said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Alex?" Max said.

Alex turned around slowly and looked at him.

"Don't get too drunk…you don't want a hangover tomorrow" Max said giving a small smile.

Alex gave a rather pathetic smile back.

"Yeah, thanks Max. See ya" he said retreating into his room.

Max felt really bad for Alex, but he knew no one was going to be able to cheer him up today.

Max quickly put on a clean shirt and headed downstairs.

* * *

Tess watched as Jesse passed her by. When she had asked Jesse if she should come along on the date and watch and give him tips when he excused himself to go to the bathroom, he declined. He said something along the lines of "That looks really pathetic and we would never get away with it. Besides I will manage."

But Tess was not going to take no for an answer. She had to make sure this date went very VERY well. When he was just out of sight she stopped her mindwarp and started to follow Jesse.

If only she had held her mindwarp a few seconds longer…she may have changed her mind. Max had come down the stairs and was just about to come around the corner when he heard someone run. He peered around the corridor to see Tess dash away. Max didn't like the way she was doing this…but as long as she didn't see him, he didn't care.

He waited until he was sure that she was gone before going out to the Jeep. He did not want Tess finding out about Liz teaching him to cook…it could spell trouble for all of them. He prayed that Tess was staying far away from the girls apartment tonight.

* * *

Jesse waited patiently at the restaurant for Isabel. He was really nervous. He kept running through his mind everything that Tess had told him…he just hoped it would be enough to win her over. There was no he was going to stand there and watch Alex take Isabel away from him. He knew that Isabel was perfect for Jesse Ramirez and not Alex Whitman. And tonight he was going to prove himself.

Alex had been way out of line asking Isabel to dance with him when he was already dancing with her. And if that was how Alex was going to play the game, then Jesse was not going to hesitate to play the same way.

At that moment Jesse looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the blonde goddess walking towards him. She looked dazzling. She was wearing a strapless white dress that Jesse was left standing there with his mouth open.

"I didn't spill something on my dress did I?" Isabel asked as she approached him.

Isabel was amazed that Jesse had asked her to the "Embassy London" Restaurant… it was well renowned as a very classy, upbeat restaurant. She was surprised that Jesse could even afford it. It must cost the Earth.

"Well at least you still have Antar" Isabel heard a voice that sounded like Alex say.

Isabel smiled. She remembered all the silly jokes Alex said when they were dancing the first night they met. He was so funny.

"Oh no, sorry, it's just….well you look stunning" Jesse said bringing Isabel back to the present.

Isabel smiled. "Thank you. You look very nice too." Isabel replied.

"Well, let's go find our table shall we?" Jesse said offering his arm.

Isabel gladly accepted it and they walked over to see the waiter.

* * *

Tess smiled. She knew this had been a good idea. She had followed them all the way to the restaurant. She couldn't believe how gullible Jesse was. It was like he would believe anything she told him. Anything at all. She still hadn't mind warped him…well except to make herself be invisible to him. He thought she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart…yeah right. This was all going her way. Her plan would take a while to affect…but in the end…it would be worth it.

"Now…what would make this more perfect?" Tess asked herself.

She saw Isabel sit down, and the waited gave her a menu. Tess smiled. She knew Isabel must be freaking out right now about the price of this place…Tess was still not sure how Jesse could afford this place…he did say money was no object….

She saw Isabel begin to open her menu. Tess quickly shut her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

Isabel opened her menu. She looked at the page in front of her in shock. Isabel quickly turned the page. It was exactly the same.

"Jesse?" Isabel said. "How can a restaurant this…upmarket be able to have prices like this?" she asked.

Jesse looked at her confused. He quickly opened the menu to find all the food and wine less than eight pound.

Jesse looked shocked. He had looked up the prices online earlier and they were a lot more expensive than that…a LOT more… In the end Jesse decided not to mention it…maybe he had gotten things confused.

* * *

Tess smirked. Well…that had worked a treat….and it's not as if Jesse would ever let Isabel see the bill…so as long as Isabel didn't look at the menu again, Jesse would just think he was going crazy and Isabel would be having a good time. Soon all the little pawns in her game would be set and the game would really begin.

* * *

Max knocked on the door nervously… He wasn't nervous about cooking… it was more the fact that he would be spending time with Liz….alone hopefully. Max was a bit worried that Tess may be in there…he hadn't seen her.

Max was just about to knock again when he heard Liz call out

"It's open."

Max slowly opened the door. He looked around and immediately spotted Liz pre-warming the oven.

"Hey" Max said as he walked over to her.

Liz spun her chair around and smiled.

"Hey" Liz answered.

Max stared into her beautiful eyes for a while…you could easily get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes…

"So…let's get to work" Liz said as she came out of her trance. She had been staring at the dark mysterious man before her, and wondering how on Earth he could stand to be in the same room as her…as her freak like self. The only other people in this world who had accepted her just as she is were her family, Maria and Alex. Everyone else just saw her as a burden or some hideous freak like creature.

"So what are we cooking?" Max asked her as he rinsed his hands.

"Well…I was thinking that for a first lesson you really shouldn't try something too hard…so I thought Shepard's Pie."

Max was smiling…actually beaming was a better word. As soon as he heard the words "for a first lesson" Max had been dreaming about other lessons he could have with Liz…

"Max?"

"Sounds great" Max answered quickly, not sure what he had actually just agreed to do.

"Ok…well first of all we need to do the mince. I've already put the potatoes on to boil. So you need to put the mince into a frying pan."

Max opened a few cupboards looking for the frying pan… "Ah ha! Got it" he said triumphantly.

He quickly took the mince from the fridge, opened the packet and dumped the contents into the pan. He turned and smiled at Liz. "Done" he pronounced. "Wow this is easy" he commented.

Liz giggled. "Max you can't fry the mince like that. Come on think a bit. You need to break it down."

"Break it down" Max repeated. _How on earth am I going to do that_ he wondered to himself. He got a fork out of the cutlery draw and started to smush the mince into the sides of pan.

"Like this?" he asked.

Liz sighed. "Max come here"

Max happily obeyed, bending down so that he was next to a lowered cabinet and Liz.

"Can you pass me that please" she said pointing to a spatula. Max quickly picked it up and passed it to her.

Liz gave it back to him and put her hand on top so she could show him how. Max's mind however was more focused on the fact there hands were touching. Liz carefully helped him to break up the mince.

"Ok", she said once he had the hang of it. She reluctantly took her hand away from his and went over to the fridge to get the mushrooms and an onion.

Max's hand felt cold without Liz's warmth. Liz's skin was so soft. Liz

Liz came back over to Max. "Now for these" she said. She got out a chopping board and a knife. "Ok you need to cut these" she said gesturing to the mushrooms, "in half, and the onion into very small pieces. About this size" she said chopping the first bit. "If you do that, I will look after the mince." She said as she took the pan off him. Max left his hand lingering on hers for a moment before turning to the mushrooms. He quickly cut them in half. Then he went to the onion.

Liz smiled as she saw Max's eyes begin to water. She thought it was rather sweet. When she saw Max had done she took the cut up items and put them in the pan.

"Ok, I'll keep stirring this, whilst you can take the potatoes off the boil and put them in the colander." Max quickly did as he was told. "Ok put them in the pan and then you can mash them."

Max was thoroughly enjoying mashing the potatoes up. This was a lot easier than he thought. And a lot more interesting with someone else. Espeacially when that someone was Liz. He stole a glance at her. She really was stunning. Her brown hair was perfect and she had the most beautiful eyes. He could stare into those eyes for a life time. He quickly looked back at the mash, before she caught him looking.

Liz meanwhile was having similar thoughts about Max. How had she managed to get such a gorgeous specimen of man cooking with her? He had the most perfect smile, and his amber eyes were bewitching.

Max coughed to try to break the silence. "I think I'm done."

Liz moved closer to him. "Yeah, they look done to me." Liz quickly put her mince into a dish. "Ok now you can put your mash on top of my mince" she said smiling.

Max's mind filled with images of being on top of something else of Liz's. He tried to shake the images from his mind. He carefully put the mash on top.

"And now, we add the cheese" she said. She took some cheese from the fridge and let Max grate it. Liz watched closely as he did so…every movement of his hands looked so magical.

When he had finished, he sprinkled the cheese on top.

"And now we put it on to bake" Liz said smiling. Max put the dish in the oven and looked at her. "Now what do I do?"

Liz laughed. "Now we wait for it to cook" she said smiling.

"Really? Is that it?" he said smiling. "Wow. That was actually quite fun"

"Quite fun huh?" she said teasingly. "Well, we'll have to taste it to see how good you actually did won't we. And if it's up to standards, maybe you can cook in my kitchen again"

"I'd like that" Max said staring into her eyes.

* * *

Jesse smiled. This date was going incredibly well. He had carefully talked to Isabel about all the things that Tess had suggested, and they had all worked successfully. He had found out a few things about Isabel, and the more he knew, the more he liked her. She was funny, she was adorable. And most of all she was beautiful.

Isabel was having a good time too. She had loved the amazing fish, and the wine was really fruity. Jesse was really good company….he did seem to talk a lot though...

She finished her "chocolate trio" and carefully wiped her mouth. "That was great Jesse. Thank you" she said smiling.

"Yes it was" he said smiling. He quickly paid the bill. "But the night is young…" he said as he stood up. "Would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand.

Isabel looked at him and took his hand gently. He led her upstairs where there was room to dance.

* * *

Tess quickly followed them upstairs. Time for another perfect moment. Tess concentrated on the DJ's mind.

The DJ looked at the list in front of him. He picked up the microphone.

"This next song is for Miss Isabel Evans, from Jesse, thanking you for a wonderful evening" he said over the stereo before putting the song listed on.

Isabel looked at Jesse amazed as the song came on.

_I haven't slept at all in days __  
__It's been so long since we have talked __  
__And I have been here many times __  
__I just don't know what I'm doing wrong _.

"Wow" she whispered. "This is one of my favourites. Thank you" she said as put her head on her shoulder

_  
__What can I do to make you love me __  
__What can I do to make you care __  
__What can I say to make you feel this __  
__What can I do to get you there __  
_

Jesse was stunned. He hadn't requested anything! What was going on? How had this happened? Was God watching down on him right now and smiling?

Jesse had never been a biblical man…but how could he ignore this sigh? This sign that clearly pointed that Isabel was the woman for him.

_There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better  
If I don't try and I don't hope _

_Isabel sighed as she danced with Jesse. Dancing with Alex had been more comfortable…but Jesse had been adorable. He was such a gentleman. And they had so much in common…he had even picked one of her favourite songs._

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there _

_She kept thinking of Alex…where would he take her tomorrow? What would happen? Would he kiss her?...Would Jesse kiss her? Did she want either of them to kiss her?_

_No more waiting, no more aching  
No more fighting, no more trying... _

_Maybe there's nothing more to say  
And in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly...  
_

_Jesse decided that he was definitely going to give her a good night kiss. He wasn't going to let that opportunity escape him._

_What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there_

Love me...

Tess smiled. Her job was done. Isabel looked over the moon. Now she just had to plan out how tomorrow was going to pan out. She quickly left the restaurant and started the walk home, scheming away.

* * *

Michael gazed at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was so annoying and arrogant and… yet she made him feel things that he had never felt before. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He was meant to be the second in command. They were here on Max's mission to find this girl. Not him. He was not meant to be hooking up with anyone. Especially not a human.

Yet he couldn't help looking at the beautiful little pixie in his arms…and wondering…would it really be that bad?

Maria's eyes fluttered open and met Michael's. He smiled at her. Maria's heart skipped a beat. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

It was the softest, sweetest of kisses. Maria slowly move back, but Michael quickly moved forward again, hungry for more. Maria quickly put her arms round his shoulders. She could feel Michael seeking entrance and Maria opened her lips, letting his tongue gently caressing hers.

He made love to her mouth as he ran his finger through her silky hair. Maria moaned in satisfaction as Michael moved closer to her. She could feel his arousal and couldn't wait for him to be inside her once more.

His shirt was already off…she had seen to that earlier. She was wrapped in his jacket, so she wouldn't get cold…but she wore nothing underneath…Michael had seen to that.

She quickly took the jacket off and Michael immediately moved on top of her so that others would not see her. The parking lot was total empty, there should be no one around…but Michael was not going to embarrass her again. He moaned softly as their bare skin touched.

Maria reached for the zip in his jeans and undid it. She felt his hardness and loved it. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Michael carefully pulled down Maria's skirt down as much as was needed and looked at the amazing G string she was wearing. He growled when he saw it and quickly pulled that down too.

"I need you Michael" Maria whispered huskily.

Michael quickly entered her. Maria moaned. She felt so full and it was wonderful. "Oh Michael" she muttered. Michael quickly kissed her rosy lips. The pair sped up, amazed at the thrill of doing this in such a dangerous place, but not caring about anything but this feeling.

"Michael!" Maria moaned as the pair climaxed. The pair collapsed in each others arms once more.

Michael gazed at Maria once more. She was so annoying and arrogant and… yet she made him feel things that he had never felt before.

He watched her… and waited until they would be doing it all again.

* * *

"Ok, it should be done now."

Max reached for the oven gloves. He opened the oven door and immediately a lovely smell wafted through the kitchen.

"Wow, smells good" Liz said. "I wonder if it tastes as good."

Max quickly started serving, whilst Liz took out some wine from a cupboard. She served the red wine into two glasses and put the rest on the table.

Liz drew herself upto the table as Max put the plate in front of her. Max sat down.

"The moment of truth" Max said nervously. "Go on, you can taste the first bit"

Liz picked up her fork and carefully took a forkful, making sure she had some mince and mash. She blew on it, making Max wait a few seconds longer before popping it in her mouth.

She chewed it and carefully swallowed.

"Well?" Max asked hopefully.

Liz smiled. "It's very good Max."

Max sighed a sigh of relief. "I told you, you could do it." She told him.

"Yeah well I think the brilliant coach helped. She also made really good company" he told her. They had spent the time whilst it baked talking about there childhoods, there degree courses.

"Yeah I enjoyed the company too" she told him.

He blushed slightly and carefully took his first mouthful. He smiled. "Wow, I cooked this……blimey"

Liz laughed. She picked up her glass. "Well congratulations Max on your first cooking success, and hopefully the first of many" she said holding her glass out to toast him.

"It will be…if you'll teach me again" he said.

Liz smiled. "I'd like that" she said repeating his words from earlier. They toasted each other and took a sip of the fruity wine, both thinking, how tonight had been a huge success.

* * *

Alex swivelled his glass, making the ends of his second glass of wine dance around the glass. He was utterly miserable. He bet that they were kissing right now. They were kissing and Isabel would have forgotten all about last night and him. She wouldn't even remember his name by tomorrow morning.

He sighed…he had seen her first, and Jesse had moved in on her.

How dare he? Couldn't he see that he liked her? It was probably obvious to the entire world at this point.

"That's it" Alex muttered to himself. "I'm not going down without a fight" he resolved. He picked up the rest of the bottle and his glass and put them in the kitchen. Max was right. He didn't need a hang over tomorrow. He was going to give Isabel the best night of her life.

Alex was not done yet.

* * *

Max looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven. Liz hadn't made a move to suggest he should leave…but he knew he shouldn't over stay his welcome…he didn't want Liz to cancel his cooking lessons. He was planning on spending a lot more time with her.

"Well…I guess I had better go" he said quietly standing up. He picked up his jacket and put it on. He then turned back to Liz.

"Thank you Liz…for tonight"

Liz beamed. "Thank you Max" she told him.

Max smiled back. He really wanted her to kiss her…but he knew Liz wouldn't want that…

"Goodnight Liz" he said as he walked to the door.

"Night Max" she said quietly as she shut the door.

He hadn't kissed her…Liz sighed. Maybe he was just being really nice to her because she was wheelchair girl. Didn't he feel the sparks?

Liz sighed as she wheeled herself to her room.

* * *

Jesse stopped the car in the parking lot outside the girls apartment. There was only one other car there…a small red Jetta.

Jesse looked at Isabel. "I'll walk you to the door." He said opening the door.

"Oh no, don't it's too cold." She said.

"Ok then" he answered…

Isabel wondered why he had just said that…surely he would say something like "I insist…."

But no… he just let her go.

"Okay then well…thanks for a lovely evening Jesse" she said giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight Isabel" he answered.

Then his lips were on hers. He kissed her hard.

Isabel moved away slowly. She gave him a small smile. "Night"

She let herself out the car...

That first kiss…was definitely not what she expected…She wasn't very impressed.

"Maybe he was nervous" she convinced herself.

She shrugged it off and walked upstairs to her apartment, thinking about that amazing dance.

* * *

If she had waited a few more seconds she would have seen Max come down the opposite stair well. He sighed…he wished he had had the confidence to kiss Liz…

He walked outside and headed for the Jeep.

Tess watched as Max headed for the Jeep. Why was he at the girls apartment at past eleven o'clock….

Liz.

Tess fumed.

That girl would get her comeuppance. She just had to wait until everything in her master plan added up.

Then there would be no escape.

* * *

Song is "What can I do" by The Corrs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liz went into the lecture theatre. She looked around…but she couldn't see Max. She had hoped he would be in her class….or at least in this lecture with him… But by the looks of things, no such luck. She sighed. The doors to the main entrance of the lecture theatre were at the back. Liz was glad, she much preferred to be at the back, unlike the cinemas where they always put you at the front and all the other people would stare at you.

Liz wheeled herself into the space at the back. At least here no one would stare, and she got a good view of the lesson. And that's what she was here for after all, to learn. Not to wonder where Max was…

Where was Max?

* * *

Max ran into the theatre. He was so annoyed with himself. He had thought about Liz all last night, and in the end, had only gone to sleep at gone three in the morning, making him oversleep. And he wanted to be here early so he could sit with her. Now someone would have taken it by now surely. He looked around….and spotted her almost next to her.

Liz had been looking at the door when Max entered. They shared a private smile and Max came over.

"Hey" Max said.

"Hey" Liz replied.

"Can I sit with you?" Max asked hopefully.

Liz smiled. "Of course" she told him.

Max had to try and stop himself from grinning like an idiot as he sat down. Liz meanwhile was trying to stop herself blushing.

"So…" Liz said, hoping to start a conversation.

"So…" Max replied, groping for a subject. "Thank you for last night Liz. I really learnt a lot…and I had a great time."

Liz's heart gave a little flutter.

"Me too" she said with a smile.

Max grinned.

"Settle down class!" The man at the front called out as he took his place at the podium.

Max and Liz gave each other one last smile before looking at the lecturer. University had truly begun.

* * *

"So Maria…have fun last night with Michael?"

Maria spluttered as she sat down in the music class. "I…I wasn't with Michael last night…" she said, knowing that Alex would never ever believe that. He knew her almost as well as Liz, and there was no way that Alex would ever take that as her answer.

"Ok…so the Jetta is still in one piece then?" Alex asked sniggering.

Maria looked at him incredulously. "You saw us?" she squealed.

"Only about ten minutes after you left…so Im guessing he apologised really well" Alex commented laughing.

"Alright, alright laugh it up." She said. "And I will be laughing when you charm the socks off of a certain Miss Isabel this evening." She said smiling.

"That is the plan" Alex answered, "But Jesse got back late last night, and he seemed rather happy this morning….what time did Isabel get in?"

The truth was...Isabel didn't know…not because she had come in after Isabel…well…she had….but Maria had gone back to the apartment just before the sun came up.

"I don't know…I was asleep" she said lamely.

Alex raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Yeah ok, enough with the laughing Mr!" she said tapping him on the arm.

Alex laughed more.

Maria sighed. There was only one thing that would stop Alex in mid laugh attack.

"So do you think Liz is okay?"

"Liz?" Alex answered, whipping his towards Maria. "Why? What happened?" he demanded.

"Always works" Maria said triumphantly.

"Maria!" Alex whined. "No fair! Come on! I worry about her" he said sternly.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I know you do Alex. So do I. But we both know we can't do anything more than what we're doing now. You know she doesn't like being smothered. There's no point in feeling guilty about what happened. It wasn't our fault". She told him for the billionth time.

Alex sighed. He just wish he could believe that was true.

"Yeah" he muttered. At that moment the teacher walked in.

* * *

Isabel sat down in the middle of the lecture theatre between a girl with thick glasses and a guy who looked so serious he could have been the lecturer.

Jesse had told her that he was going to be in this lecture. Jesse…he was…different. Isabel liked Jesse…but…

Jesse was smart. It was easy to have a conversation with her. He was romantic. He was sweet.

But yet…he seemed….not as he seemed. Isabel knew that didn't make sense…but there was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on about him.

And the kiss yesterday….it had definitely not been one of the best kisses she had had. Not that she had many….but it was definitely not comfortable.

Jesse had strolled in and saw Isabel. He couldn't sit next to her…but he could sit a few rows behind and stare at her.

Jesse took his seat. He was annoyed that he couldn't sit with Isabel. He was hoping to score a few more points before Alex's date tonight. He had overheard Alex telling Maria this morning when Maria had come by the apartment to meet him. And he was not pleased. Where did that guy get off?

When the lecture began, the lecturer used the technique of saying lots of things, and expecting the students to take there own notes and answer any questions he fired at them. And every question he asked Jesse's hand went up. And most of the time Jesse was called on to answer. Isabel sighed as he answered his fifth question of the hour. Yes he was clever… the lecturer got it, the class got it…

When the class let out Jesse immediately went after Isabel. Isabel tried to get away….but she wasn't quite quick enough.

"Hey!" Jesse said cheerfully.

"Hey" Isabel replied looking around at everything but Jesse.

"So…I had fun last night" he said smiling. "You're an incredible dancer and brilliant company."

Isabel's mind flashed back to that dance…yes it had been good.

She smiled at him. "Yeah me too" she told him

"So I was wondering if we could do it again sometime?" he asked. "Like tomorrow?" he added hopefully.

Isabel smiled. "Sure. That would be great"

Jesse beamed at her. He walked her out of class. One more point to Jesse.

* * *

Michael sighed as his class let out. Class was utterly boring. He was much better at playing that listening about it…but he would definitely not have got on with anything else. Like Chemistry like Max. He shuddered at the mere thought.

Max's class should have let out by now. He quickly took his mobile out of his pocket and speed dialled Max.

Max pushed Liz out of class. He had decided it was time to ask her out. He was incredibly nervous…but he really wanted to do this.

"So Liz, I was wondering if…"

His mobile started to play "American Idiot" by Greenday. Max sighed. Great…

"One second" he said to Liz as he picked it up.

"Max Evans" he answered.

"Yo Maxwell, we have to do something fun this evening." Michael told him down the phone.

Max sighed. He was hoping him and Liz could do something later….

"Well Michael I…"

"Maxwell I know your with Liz right now, so I was thinking that the four of us could go to a pub tonight or something. You know, you, me, Liz and that Maria chick."

"That Maria chick?" Max repeated raising his eyebrow.

Liz sniggered quietly.

"Yeah. I mean I hear the bars got Karaoke night tonight you know…it could be fun." Michael said.

"Don't you want to…hang out with Maria….alone?" Max asked.

This is exactly why Michael had rung him. He needed to get Maria out of his head. Admittedly hanging out with Maria might not be the best way to do it, but at least this way he wouldn't be TOTALLY distracted by her. Max had a mission here, and although Max was happy to let himself get distracted, he was not going to let that happen to him.

"You wanna go to the bar or not Maxwell? Because we both know you're too nervous to ask Liz properly, so why not go with us two and therefore avoiding the awkwardness of actually asking her" Michael answered down the phone.

Max sighed. He knew he was right. "Yeah ok. I'll see what you say and talk to you later Michael. Bye"

He hung up the phone.

"Michael wanted to know if the four of us wanted to go to the Bar tonight…apparently they have Karaoke on." He said.

Liz immediately smiled. "Well if there's Karaoke on, Maria will definitely be there. She loves doing that. So yeah that sounds great. We'll be there"

Max grinned. "Cool." He said as he started to push her away from the theatre.

* * *

Tess hated French. She had decided that, moments after arriving in the class. Within minutes she had decided it just wasn't worth it. Too much hassle. If she ever needed a job she could easily mindwarp them anyway to make them think she was got the degree. What was the point? Tess quickly held a mindwarp for a few seconds as she dashed out of the class.

Time to get things into action. Tonight was Alex and Isabel's date…and she had big plans for it. Big evil plans. She hurried back to the apartment, running the arrangements through in her mind.

* * *

Liz was searching through her wardrobe when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in!" she called out.

Maria came in wearing a shimmering blue top, a decorated black skirt and black heels. Liz smiled. She had always liked that top.

"Hey, does this look ok?" Maria asked worriedly.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You look great Ria. Stop worrying! Michael will think you're a great singer. What's the problem?"

Maria sighed to herself. She hated keeping things bottled up in side, so she was glad she could tell Liz.

"Well...Michael and I don't…really…talk. I know nothing about him. He knows nothing about me. How do I even know he's going to like me?" Maria said nervously.

Liz smiled. She wondered if Maria realised that she really like Michael. Had she admitted it to herself yet?

"Maria you two will get along fine." Liz told her. "What did you two get up to last night anyway? I didn't hear you come in."

Maria blushed. "Oh…nothing in particular.

Liz smirked. "How was he?"

Maria smiled. Her friend was good. "He was great" she said dreamily.

Liz had to stifle a laugh.

"So what did you and Max get up to last night?" Maria asked.

Liz's face dropped to a small smile. "Cooking" she replied before turning back to her wardrobe.

"And?" Maria asked.

"And that's it Maria" she said with a slight edge to her voice. "No kissing, no nothing."

"Besides…he's taken anyway" she muttered.

"No he's not Liz! Just because Tess thinks he's her property doesn't mean he's taken. Come on, he's totally head over heels for you!"

"No he's not Maria! Or he would have made some sort of move or hint last night. But nothing. The only reason we're meeting up today is because Michael suggested it" she said sadly.

"Maybe he's shy."

"Shy. Yeah…maybe…or maybe your crazy" Liz replied.

"Crazy?... Yes, but that doesn't mean he's not shy."

Liz laughed softly.

"So chica what are you wearing?"

"I have nooo idea" she said groaning. She turned to Maria. "Help?"

Maria quickly walked infront of the wardrobe. "Let's see…" Her eyes flickered over the assortment of clothes. She pushed them aside looking for a particular item that she knew Liz had but never wore. She grinned as she found it. She pulled the item out.

Liz looked at the top. "I'm saving that for a special occasion" she said quickly.

"If this isn't a special occasion I don't know what is! Come on Liz! I bought you this last Christmas, knowing it would look perfect on you."

"Maria…." Liz whined.

"Chica, trust me. Wear this with… that" she said pulling out a skirt. "And your boots"

Liz rolled her eyes. "If he runs away screaming I will kill you" she muttered.

"He won't. Now unless you want some help, change" Maria ordered knowing that Liz hated having help.

"Fine" Liz said as Maria closed the door behind her.

* * *

Tess hurried out of the apartment. She ran as fast as she could to the guy's apartment. After tonight the games would really begin, but only if tonight went the way she planned. She watched as Alex came out of the building. He was wearing a blue shirt and black trousers. Tess couldn't really do anything about that. She would have to wait until later to begin her evil doings. She quickly began to follow him…and realised he was walking to the girls apartment.

He was going to meet her at the apartment. "Damn it" Tess muttered as she set off back the way she had come. She was angry…but at least she could take her anger out on a certain little date. "Payback time" she muttered.

* * *

"Michael you might want to slow down"

Michael gulped down his third beer. "Why? I'm nervous! This girl has me nervous Maxwell! It's not good. We should be focusing on your little mission, not dating a couple of human chicks!"

"Michael, firstly my "little mission" includes finding a girl. And secondly, you and Maria might be dating, but Liz and I most certainly are not." Max replied firmly.

"Yeah but you wanna be" Michael shot back.

"Maybe. But we can't. I can't let Tess have a reason to hurt her. You know she's crazy."

"And maybe if she saw you with Liz she would get over you" Michael said reasonably.

"Yeah and in a second the chocolate eating society are going to start raving about sprouts" Max muttered.

Michael quickly got off his chair. Max grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm thirsty" Michael replied before realising himself from Max's grip and heading to the bar.

Max sighed. Who knew that Maria could drive Michael this crazy about her? Max took another sip of his first beer. He had barely drunk any of it. He just hoped Michael would still be standing at the end of the night.

"Max!"

Max looked up to greet the cheery voice. It was then he saw her. He had to try to stop his jaw from dropping. Liz was wearing a black lacy bodice, a reasonably short black skirt with boots. Max gulped. She looked amazing. Liz always looked amazing to him…but tonight…it was a different type of amazing.

"Wow…Liz you look….you look beautiful" Max told her as she pulled herself up to the table.

Her eyes flickered to Maria and then she blushed. "Thanks. You look very nice too" she said appreciating his leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans.

"Thanks" he replied flashing his brilliant smile that made Liz's heart flutter again.

"Max, where's Michael?" Maria asked.

"Er…"

"Hey girls!" Michael said bringing back two beers…both for him.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Ok then…I think I'll go get a drink. Liz what's your poison?" Maria asked.

"I'll have a reef thanks Ria" she said fiddling in her black purse.

"Nope my round Liz" Ria told her walking off.

As soon as she was out of sight, Max kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What?" Michael demanded.

Max rolled his eyes.

"Dating sucks" Michael said. "You have Liz in the right place Maxwell" he told him before swigging his beer.

It was a close competition of who was the deeper shade of red at that comment.

* * *

Alex paced outside the door nervously. Tess was around the corner practically falling asleep. He had been pacing outside that door for around ten minutes now. He was early, so it wouldn't matter to Isabel. But Tess could him muttering to himself with how to say hello to Isabel.

"Well Hi Isabel, golly its good to see you!"

"Isabel, hey. You look hot!"

"Hey Isabel. Im Alex…no wait she knows my name…"

Alex sighed. "Just do it Whitman" he told himself. He shut his eyes and knocked on the door.

Isabel opened the door….

Alex stood there for a moment taking in the beautiful sight of her. She wore a beautiful red dress. He stood there in silence, just looking at her. Isabel looked around not sure what to do.

"Hi" she said.

Alex came out of his trance. "Hey…ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure…so where are we going?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I was thinking we could go get something to eat and then go watch a movie?"

She smiled. "Sounds great."

"Ok…" he said as they started to walk out the building. "So where do you want to go eat?" he asked.

"I don't mind." she answered. "You pick"

"Well…I was thinking…what about a good old English kebab?" Alex asked.

Isabel looked at Alex in surprise. "Yeah..sure" she said. It wasn't exactly romantic…but it was different she guessed. Besides…he was nervous.

"Ok.." he said smiling.

* * *

Michael waited at the bar for his seventh beer. Finally the bartender notice him and came over. Michael surveyed her..she was blonde and pretty. _Not as pretty as Maria _Michael immediately thought. He noticed her little name tag. Courtney.

"A beer please Courtney" Michael said loudly over the racket someone was making on the karaoke machine…it sounded like a bad version of Madonna's "Like a virgin".

"Sure thing" she said as she started to serve it. "Your in my sports science class right?" Courtney said smiling.

Michael nodded. Now he knew where he had seen her before. "Yeah. Michael, Michael Guerin" he told her as she gave him his drink.

"Well Mikey G, I hope our next project we get to work together…I would love to partner with you" she said. She gave him a sly smile as she walked off.

If only Michael had known Maria had been standing behind him throughout his little flirting display. Maria tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her.

"So Mikey G….want to tell me why you were flirting with another girl?" she asked crossing her arms.

Michael looked at her and shrugged. "Well we're not together. I'm a stone wall. You don't know anything about me. I'm meant to be alone."

Maria stood there her mouth open.

"And you decide this now after we…"

She slapped him across the face. "Jerk!"

Maria stomped off to the other end of the bar. Michael watched her, following her with his eyes. He could see her ordering several shots.

Michael was rather tipsy…but he did know what he had just said had not come out right. He wanted Maria so much….but he was here on Max's mission, and maybe this was better in the long run….

Obviously Maria couldn't see it that way. Michael chugged his beer before asking Courtney for a double shot of whisky. He needed something stronger, now.

* * *

Isabel and Alex chatted away as they walked to the kebab shop around the corner. Tess skulked behind them. A kebab shop? Lots of things that could go wrong there…oh the possibilities. She smirked as she hurried after them.

Isabel sat down as Alex ordered. Tess wasn't sure how to get a view without being spotted. So she kept making glances in through the window. Fortunately they were the other side of the room, and Alex was facing her, not Isabel.

Alex and Isabel were chatting when she spotted the shop assistant come to there table to deliver there two kebabs and there two cokes.

Tess smiled. Opportunity!

The next moment the shop assistant slipped, dropping the coke…right into Alex's lap.

"Argh!" Alex moaned.

Isabel looked at him awkwardly. "I could get some tissues from the bathroom…."

"They won't have one" Alex muttered. "But thanks anyway"

He was sticky, he was wet…and it looked like he had wet his pants. Alex was humiliated.

"I'm sure it will come out…" Isabel said hopefully.

Alex gave her a small smile. "Yeah….yeah it will. Just not anytime soon"

The two began to eat. Isabel tried to make conversation, but Alex was still rather humiliated. When he did try to join in…kids would happen to come in and say "Look Mommy! That guy wet his pants" and Alex would hang his head in shame.

Tess was thrilled with herself. Isabel could barely get him to say a word, thanks to her little children that kept coming in. Tess was beginning to tire…but she was having so much fun! Alex looked really upset. She smirked. It would only take one more little thing to push this date into the disastrous category. And she knew just how to do it.

* * *

"That Mr. Conway goes at a really fast pace doesn't he" Liz commented to Max.

"Yeah, my hand still hurts from all that note taking!" Max replied.

Liz smiled.

There was a sudden loud squeak from the tanoy. Max and Liz looked up to see a rather wobbly figure holding the microphone.

"And now ladiessss and gentlemen…may I introduuuce you tooo…my verrry best frieeend in the eeentireeee world…Miss Lizzy Parker!"

Liz looked up at Maria in shock…she was very drunk…and she had been too busy with Max to notice. She just presumed she was dancing with Michael. She looked around for him…he was sitting at the bar….

Oh god….

"Come on Liz! Liz! Liz!" Maria said working the crowd.

Liz winced as she got off her seat and went up to the mike. "Dun't worry, I picked ya a good one!" Maria said chirpily before going to sit down at the bar….the opposite end from Michael.

Liz bit her lip as the song came on….at least she knew it, and had all the words on the screen by her feet…even though she didn't need it.

_Notice me __  
__Take my hand __  
__Why are we __  
__Strangers when __  
__Our love is strong __  
__Why carry on without me? _

Max watched the beautiful Goddess who was singing in front of him. Even the somewhat drunk audience were quietening down to listen to her beautiful voice.

_Everytime I try to fly __  
__I fall without my wings __  
__I feel so small __  
__I guess I need you baby __  
__And everytime I see you in my dreams __  
__I see your face, it's haunting me __  
__I guess I need you baby _

Max couldn't help but wish that she needed him. Like he needed her. He was falling for her and was powerless to stop it.

_I make believe __  
__That you are here __  
__It's the only way __  
__I see clear __  
__What have I done __  
__You seem to move on easy __  
_

Did Liz like someone? Did she care about him, even a little? He wished he had the confidence to tell her how he felt…but he felt the moments just…passing him by.

_And everytime I try to fly __  
__I fall without my wings __  
__I feel so small __  
__I guess I need you baby __  
__And everytime I see you in my dreams __  
__I see your face, you're haunting me __  
__I guess I need you baby __  
_

As the shortened Kareoke song drew to a close the pub went wild. Liz flushed and got down, heading back to the table with her head low as though she was trying not to attract attention. When she sat down Max looked at her.

"Liz…that was incredible. You were stunning."

Liz heart raced in her chest. That one compliment meant more to her than the entire pub cheering. The two shared a smile.

"Excuse me!" someone called over the tanoy.

Max and Liz looked up at Maria once more. Max had a sinking feeling he was about to be asked to sing…and there was no way he would. He couldn't sing to save his life. He knew that's what he had said about his cooking skills…but his singing…that was ten times worse.

"Hey all Im Maria…and…

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

"Oh God" Liz muttered. Max looked on as Maria strutted across the stage. The regulars of the pub immediately started wolf whistling her as she sexily sung._  
_  
_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
_

Michael watched her from the bar, his eyes not leaving her. She was incredible. He was full blown drunk, and couldn't hide the desire in his eyes.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
_

"We need to get her home Max" Liz said worriedly. "She's really lost it"

"Ok…as soon as she's finished I'll grab her and we can go." Max replied as he watched Maria, hoping she didn't hurt her self.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

Max quickly set off towards the stage, ready to grab her when she had finished. Liz quickly followed him.

_  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

As soon as she had sung her last note Max leapt on to the stage and gave her the firemans lift. Maria cackled like a girl possessed.

"What about Michael?" Liz shouted over the hooting.

"Let's get Maria to the car first then I'll find….

"Hello England! Whoooop!" a voice shouted into the mike.

"Oh please no" Max muttered. He turned around to see what he feared.

_When you were here before __  
__Couldn't look you in the eye __  
__You're just like an angel __  
__Your skin makes me cry __  
__You float like a feather __  
__In a beautiful world __  
__And I wish I was special __  
__You're sovery special _

Michael was belting the song loudly down the mike. The audience still cheered because they really were to drunk to care who sang at this point.

"Oh Max what are we going to now?" Liz called out._  
_  
_But I'm a creeeeeep, I'm a weirdo. __  
__What the hell am I doing here? __  
__I don't belong here. __  
_

Maria couldn't see Michael…she only had a view of Max's very nice shirt. But she recognised Michael's voice anywhere.

"Yeah you tell them Mickey. Tell them how you're a creep Mickey G! WOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_I don't care if it hurts __  
__I want to have control __  
__I want a perfect body __  
__I want a perfect soul_

"Max let's take Maria to the car… I'll look after her while you grab Michael" Liz shouted above the racket. Max quickly nodded and the three raced out to the car._  
_

_I want you to notice __  
__When I'm not around __  
__You're sovery special __  
__I wish I was special _

Once Maria was in the car, Liz held her down to the best of her abilities whilst Max run inside. God why did Michael always have to do something like this….

_But I'm a creeeeeeeeeep, I'm a weirdooooo. __  
__What the hell am I doing here? __  
__I don't belong here. _

_I don't belong here.__  
_

Max grabbed Michael and pulled him out of the bar.

* * *

Alex and Isabel sat down in there seats as the trailers started. Tess quickly grabbed a seat two rows back, so she could pay attention to them…although that was hard by the three popcorn scoffing and drink guzzling children infront of her…

Perfect she thought.

Alex was still sticky….but certainly not wet anymore. He couldn't believe how badly this date was going…what he was going to do to rectify the situation. He had to do something.

"_Think Whitman, Think!"_ he thought to himself.

Then he smiled…he could put his arm around her…that was usual for dates wasn't it? And if she didn't want him too she could easily move and therefore not so much embaressment.

The movie was twenty minutes when Alex looked like he was going to make his move. Tess quickly stood up and pretend to trip, falling on to the kids chair in front.

"Sorry" she whispered as she held her hand to the little boys stomach.

The boy's stomach churned. Tess quickly ducked and went to hide at the back of the cinema. He started to cough….

Isabel was starting to enjoy herself when…she felt something down her back and neck and all over her hair.

Isabel jumped up. "Oh my God!" she cried out. Her dress was ruined. Alex looked on in horror.

Isabel quickly ran out of the cinema heading to the bathroom. Alex quickly followed her. Tess smirked. Yes! Now that was one ruined date. And one more notch up on Liz.

* * *

Max had Maria over one arm as Liz opened the apartment door.

"That was fuuuuun! We need to go again! Come on Maxie! Ask Lizzzzy out! You know you want to!" Maria called out before cracking up with laughter once more.

"Which ones her room?" he asked Liz. Liz pointed to the second doorway. Max took Maria through and carefully put her on the bed.

"Hey Maxie?" Maria whispered. "You really should ask her….she likes you…and if you break her heart like Michael did mine…I will have to kill you" she said giving him a small smile. Then she fell unconscious.

Max sighed…what had Michael done now? He had broken her heart... maybe she was just drunk and confused. At least with her sleeping there was one down and one to go. Max went out to the main room and closed the door after him.

"She's asleep." He told her.

Liz sighed a sigh of relief. "Im so sorry Max" she said.

"It's not your fault Liz. Im sorry for Michael too" he said. "Speaking of which…I had better get back before he bolts.

"Yeah…goodnight Max" Liz said.

Max headed to the door…and stopped. He turned.

"Liz…would you want to do that again sometime?" Max asked quickly looking at the floor. "I mean we don't have to…do that…but I mean…we could…go out some time…without Maria and Michael….like…on a date?" he asked hopefully.

Liz smiled. "I'd like that Max"

Max looked at her and smiled back. "Great…well….I'll…see you in class tomorrow Liz." He said nervously. "Goodnight"

"Night Max" she said, her smile not leaving her face.

Max looked at her for one more second before leaving.

Liz was amazed. He had asked her out…they were going on a date…an actual date. Liz wheeled herself into her room, her heart swelling in happiness.

* * *

Max walked back to the jeep, grinning from ear to ear. He had just asked Liz Parker on a date…and she had said yes. She had said yes!

But then, his mood swiftly changed. He looked at the jeep…Michael was not in it.

"Oh please no" Max muttered going to the jeep.

Then Max heard the loud snoring. Max sighed as he saw Michael sleeping on the back seat. Max smiled as he jumped in the front and headed back to the guys apartment.

* * *

When Isabel finally came out of the bathroom, Alex had no idea what to say. The date was utterly ruined. And Alex felt crushed. Totally devastated. When Isabel came out she walked over to him and looked at the floor.

"I'll walk you home" Alex said quietly. He didn't wait for her answer. He just started to walk, knowing that Isabel was only a few steps away.

They walked back to the girl's apartment in silence. They were both wondering how things could have possibly gone that badly wrong. Isabel kept thinking about the kebab shop…why had Alex freaked like that?

She sighed as the building came into sight. She wanted nothing more than to go inside and cry.

Alex heard Isabel sigh and immediately thought it was a sigh of relief. His heart gave a painful twang as they walked to the building entrance. He stopped and looked at the ground, not sure what to say. Isabel stood next to him, hoping he could say anything to make this better…

"Alex" Isabel told Alex.

"That was by far the worst date I've ever been on. I think we should just forget this ever happened and I will date Jesse ok."

Alex looked up at her…

"Right…well…goodnight Isabel" he said. He turned and walked away, his heart breaking.

Isabel watched as he walked away…she had been sure he was going to say something…but all he said was goodbye. Why didn't he kiss her? Isabel had been hoping he would.

She thought about Alex…and she thought about Jesse. Jesse maybe more of the talker…but to Isabel…she liked Alex more.

And he had just walked away from her; walked away without a second glance. Maybe he didn't see her that way. Maybe he was thinking this was all one big mistake.

She quickly went inside before her first tear fell.

* * *

Tess smirked as Isabel went inside. That had been some quick thinking on Tess's part. She had seen Alex…he was going to rectify the date…and she wasn't going to let that happen. Not after all her hard work. So she had made him see her break his heart. And Alex would now be too humiliated to tell anyone what had happened.

The pieces were all in costume and performed there first act. But now it was Tess's turn to adorn her evil costume of darkness…and destroy the heroine.

* * *

Everytime – Britney Spears

I want you to want me – Cheap Trick

Creep by Radiohead

Please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Stern :)

Heres the next chapter

CHAPTER 9

"_I hate braces!" Maria complained. __  
_

"_Don't sweat Maria, it makes you look cute!" Alex told her calmly. _

_BRIGHT LIGHTS _

_Liz saw the out of control car coming…_

_Alex turned and watched in horror as he saw Liz.  
__"LIZZZZZZ! NOOOOOO!"_

_Maria let out a blood curdling scream._

Liz jerked awake. That car would always haunt her nightmares. Even now when she heard the squeal of car tyres, Liz would freak. She took some deep breathes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep now. The nightmare would often come when ever she was upset or worried…but recently she saw that car every night. And she knew she hadn't been upset last night….because last night she was asked out on a date, by none other than Max Evans.

She looked at her clock. It was six thirty. Liz had her first chemistry class today at 9, so she decided to get up. She carefully got herself off her bed and into her wheelchair.

She looked at her assortment of clothes. It was meant to be a fairly hot day. This was strange for October, but you could never tell with the good old English weather.

Liz dressed and went out into the kitchen. As she passed Maria's door, she wondered what had driven Maria to drink so much last night. She bet it was Michael related. They hadn't even looked at one another in the car…

Liz prayed that they worked things out…she knew Maria definitely had feelings for Michael, and by the way Michael looked at her when he knew she wasn't looking…he had feelings for her too.

Liz went to the kitchen and hummed a song to herself whilst she poured some cereal out.

Isabel opened her bedroom door. She had not slept well…all she could think about was when Alex had walked away from her. When he had just left, and didn't fight for her. And now she was just dating Jesse. Jesse who had given her a strange date, that was good and yet weird.

As she went into the kitchen she saw Liz smiling to herself, humming what sounded like "Everytime" by Britney Spears.

"Morning…you look too cheerful at six thirty in the morning"

Liz laughed as she put her cereal on the table. "Well, I had a good night last night" she said grinning.

Isabel got herself a glass of water and sat down with her. "This wouldn't happen to be to do with my mysterious, dark haired brother could it?"

Liz grinned sheepishly.

"Come on…spill" Isabel told her.

Liz still didn't stop smiling. "He asked me on a date last night." She admitted.

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "That's it? He asked you out? No kissing? He just asked you out?" she said incredulous. "The guy sure takes his time doesn't he?"

Liz just replies dreamily "He's worth the wait"

Isabel laughed before taking a sip of her water. Then Liz remembered, yesterday was Alex's date…

"So…how did it go with Alex?" she asked. "Come on…spill" she said copying Isabel's previous words.

Isabel's face fell. "Er…well…not well actually…I think we're just…going to be friends" she said quietly, not really wanting to explain it.

Liz frowned. Poor Alex! The guy was head over heels for her….how could it have gone that badly?

"So are you going to keep seeing Jesse?" Liz asked.

"I have a date with him tonight" Isabel replied.

Liz nodded looking at the table...poor Alex! Her heart went out to him…Isabel and Alex would be so perfect for each other…

Isabel took Liz's silence to mean that Liz didn't like her decision…but I mean…why would she? She is Alex's best friend after all…

"I'm going to go for a run" Isabel said. "Ill see you later Liz"

Liz nodded again, not looking up. "Yeah. Bye"

Isabel bit her lip as she walked out of the apartment.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later when Liz was pulled out of her little pity party for Alex, by a rather hung-over girl stumbling over towards her.

Liz immediately handed her glass of water to her.

"Hey" Liz said.

"Shhhh!" Maria hissed at her.

"Sorry" Liz whispered.

Maria sat down gingerly at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Maria…why did you do it?...Drink so much I mean" Liz asked carefully.

Maria winced.

"Michael dumped me" she replied. "…I mean I know we weren't together-together…but were definitely not even one together now."

Liz looked over at Maria. God….last night had been terrible to everyone but herself. She had thought things were going great with Michael and Maria….

"I'm so sorry Ria" Liz says quietly before putting her arm around her. Maria pulled herself into Liz's hug, and sobbed.

* * *

Tess smiled to herself as she played with the piece of paper in her fingers. They hadn't felt the mind warp…like they ever would.

And now phase two of her plans would truly begin.

* * *

Max whistled to himself as he got out of the shower…he had asked Liz Parker out on a date

…him! Max Evans! As in Max "Alien King searching for another destiny" Evans.

Max towelled himself dry and headed over to his closet and changed. He headed out to the main room.

He had heard Alex leave early this morning, and Jesse had left soon after. Max expected Michael to be dead to the world for a few more hours yet...he had had a lot to drink to last night…

But to Max's surprise, Michael was sitting on the couch.

Max raised an eyebrow as he went over to him.

"Yes, I'm up, and yes I feel like shit" Michael said grumpily.

Max sighed. "Well…it is your own fault".

"Yup" Michael admitted quickly. "How did things go with Liz?" Michael asked before taking another gulp of the beer in his hand.

"Well…you know you said that you knew I wasn't going to ask her…well I did." Max said smiling.

Michael looked at him. "You shouldn't have" he says bluntly.

Max looked at him. "What?"

"You're here for a reason Max. To find your "second destiny"…remember?" Michael told him.

"What? So I'm not allowed to, but you and Maria are?" Max asked.

"We're not anymore" Michael stated.

Max looked at him, shocked. "What do you…"

"…_and if you break her heart like Michael did mine…"_

Oh god…he didn't.

"Michael what the hell did you do!"

"I did what I had to. We don't belong together. Neither do you and Liz. You know that. So how about we start doing what we came here for."

Max looked at Michael.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Max asked as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment, heading to class.

Michael stayed sitting on the couch.

"I know" Michael muttered to himself before taking another swig of beer.

* * *

Jesse waited until he saw Isabel sit down before quickly snagging the seat next to her.

"Hey" he said giving her a smile.

Isabel mentally sighed. "Morning" she said.

"So…where do you want to go tonight?" Jesse asked.

"I don't mind"

"Ok…well I'll collect you at seven ok? Prepare for the perfect date" he said grinning.

Isabel smiled. She opened her mouth to reply when the class falls silent, ready for the lecture.

* * *

Max kept looking over his shoulder discreetly, to see when Liz arrived. Class was about to start, and normally Liz get here early, as to avoid the traffic…

He finally saw her and smiled as she drew up near him.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hey…sorry, today is not a good day"

Max's brain immediately went on to autopilot…did she regret saying yes? Is she about to say "we can only be friends"?

Liz saw his reaction and smiled slightly. "I meant about Maria and Isabel"

Max looked at Liz quickly. "What? Michael told me about the Maria thing, but what's wrong with Isabel? Is she ok?"

"She's fine Max" Liz reassured him. "It's just…her date with Alex…it didn't go too well…from what I can gather she picked Jesse."

Max frowned. He didn't really know Jesse. And Alex had seemed so nice. He would have been great with Isabel…

"I spent most of my morning comforting Maria" Liz said sadly.

"I spent mine walking around after shouting at Michael"

Liz sighed. Max looked at her and hoped she wasn't going to agree with what he was about to say…

"Liz…I would understand….if you want to…put our date on hold for a while" Max said carefully.

Liz eyes widened slightly.

"No Max, I don't want that"

Max smiled. "Ok…well...I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds…"

The teacher walked in, so Liz quickly whispered a "great" to Max before trying to pay attention.

* * *

Maria sighed…Alex hadn't turned up to class today. That meant either one of two things…

Alex's date had gone so well that he couldn't be asked to get out of bed.

Or it had gone so tragically that he was holed up in his room.

Maria was worried. Alex never EVER cut classes. Her mind was elsewhere today. She couldn't concentrate on the class in front of her. She had too much to think about.

How could he do this to her? She had known him…what …a week? Two weeks maybe?

But to her…it felt like a lifetime. And now that all felt like another lifetime. One she couldn't get back to.

Maria turned back to the teacher as her eyes glazed over as she thought about him.

* * *

Jesse sat on the sofa with Michael watching a tape of last night's game.

"God Owen! What are you doinggggg!" Michael yelled at the TV.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Michael. Out of all his three roommates, Michael was the only one he really got on with…even if he seemed rather…drunk… He still hadn't really spoken to Max…and being Isabel's brother, he didn't really want to get in his bad books…

But Alex…Jesse could murder Alex. How dare he date Isabel! She was his! He still didn't know how the date had gone…

At that moment the door opened and Alex walked through the main door. His eyes were blank and his movement was…strange.

Jesse smirked. He was obviously trying to avoid him! That meant the date went awfully!

Jesse had won!

Jesse looked over at Michael…but by the looks of it he hadn't noticed a thing. Jesse smiled to himself.

"Well I'm off Michael"

Michael grunted in response as Jesse left the room.

* * *

Isabel waited for Jesse to turn up. She had been ready for what seemed like hours. It wasn't even as if he was late. It was one minute to seven. She kept thinking that maybe the reason why the date went badly yesterday was because of her. Could she have done something to prevent how awfully it had gone?

Isabel looked up as she saw Liz come through her bedroom door. Liz gave her a little nod as she came into the room.

Isabel gave a little smile…yeah….Liz definitely did not like her decision.

When the doorbell rang both girls hurried towards the door. Isabel looked at Liz…was she about to tell Jesse off or something?

When Liz opened the door, Isabel was surprised to see not one, but two males.

Max's eyes had immediately been drawn to Liz…she looked beautiful…but then again when didn't she.

"Hey Liz" Max said.

Liz smiled. "Hey" she replied smiling.

Max then realised Isabel was there. "Hey Is" he said quickly. "Well…shall we go?" he asked looking at Liz.

"Let's" she said as they walked out of the door.

Isabel looked at them astonished…she wondered what Michael had to say about Max dating one of the two non-destiny girls….

"Hey" Jesse said bringing her back to the present.

"Hey" Isabel replied as she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "So…where are we going?"

Jesse smiled. "It's a surprise" he said mysteriously.

Isabel raised an eyebrow as she followed Jesse down the hall.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. He looked around at his bedroom clock…7:30 pm…

Alex did a retake as he looked again. He had slept the entire day? That couldn't be right…could it?

The last thing he did was go to sleep last night…so…wait….no…he got up this morning.

Alex had gone downstairs and…

Every thing else after that, was a blank.

Maybe Alex had just been on autopilot…thinking about Isabel…

"Must be right" he muttered as he convinced himself. What else could he have done?

* * *

"Can I look yet?" Isabel asked.

"One more moment." Jesse told her as they shut the doors. "Ok…open" he told her.

Isabel opened her eyes and gasped.

They were alone in a capsule on the London Eye. In the centre of the capsule was a beautiful table laid with a selection of wines.

"Oh my…" Isabel said quietly.

"Do you like?" He asked.

Isabel smiled. "Yes…but this must have cost you a fortune! And you're only a student!" Isabel gasped.

Jesse shrugged. "So" he said as he drew Isabel a seat.

Isabel smiled as she sat down and Jesse took the other seat.

Isabel smiled…maybe it wasn't her fault for yesterday….

* * *

As Jesse drew Isabel's chair, Max was doing the same thing for Liz. Max had taken her to a simple and sweet café. It wasn't very expense…but as a student he had little choice of where to take her.

As if Liz sensed his unease at coming here Liz smiled at him. "This is great Max."

Max smiled as he sat down with her. "You look beautiful" he told her as the waitress headed over.

Liz smiled. "Thank you…you look very nice too" she said shyly.

"What can I get ya to drink?" the waitress asked.

"White or Red?" he asked Liz.

"Can we have white?"

"A bottle of the house white please." Max tells the waitress as she hands over the menus.

"No problem…be right with ya" she replies as she walked away to get the wine.

"So…" Liz said awkwardly.

Max smiled. "So…is this your tenth or eleventh date since you've started at Uni?" Max asked.

Liz laughed. "First actually…kinda been waiting for a certain guy to ask" she said, looking at her menu

"Oh right" Max said, immediately turning to his menu too.

Max hoped she had meant him…but since he wasn't going to ask he decided to let it slide.

There was silence. Liz smiled to herself. Max was so shy it was sweet.

"I meant you" she told him.

Max looked up and grinned at her. "I've wanted to ever since I met you" Max admitted.

"Well…then your one of few who see past this wheelchair" she replied.

"That wheelchair doesn't mean anything. It just shows how strong you are" he said.

Liz blushed. The waitress brought over there wine, and they ordered. Once the waitress had walked away Max filled there glasses.

"A toast?" Max asked.

Liz laughed. "To what?"

"How about to friendship hopefully leading to something more"

Liz smiled as she clinked her glass with Max. "To something more" she told him.

* * *

Maria lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Or at least where she knew where the ceiling was, as she couldn't actually see it since her room was dark.

She lay there thinking. God, why had she within two weeks, found a guy…had relations with him…her first time…had found him flirting with someone else…and then he had told her they couldn't be together.

Maria broke down into tears for the god-knows-how-many time today.

She had tried to call Alex earlier…but he wasn't answering…

But then again if someone called her now she wouldn't answer either.

Maria sobbed into her pillow, wishing that Michael actually cared about her.

Jesse led Isabel off the wheel.

"That was perfect Jesse" she told him smiling.

"Nights not over yet" he replied as they walked over to the finest boat Isabel had seen.

It was a show boat. A man ushered them aboard, taking the tickets off Jesse. They were lead over to there table where they had a beautiful dinner laid out for them.

At that moment the music started…show songs from musicals…

Isabel looked at Jesse amazed… "Jesse this is…incredible" she told him.

"No, you're incredible."

Isabel blushed. Jesse had spent so much money on her this evening. She couldn't believe he would do that for her…

They sat down to eat…conversation was...scarce. If they did talk…it would be about Law.

_Maybe no matter what the setting, some people can't be totally perfect_ Isabel though to herself.

* * *

Max parked the car outside the girls block. They sat there in silence for a moment before Max looked at her.

"I had a really great time tonight Liz"

Liz smiled a smile that made Max's heart flip.

"Me too" she told him.

Max leaned over. Liz moved as much as she could over, expectantly.

He brushed her hair with his hand.

Liz couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She looked up into his amber eyes.

Max knew what she wanted….and he knew he wanted that too…

Screw destiny.

Max leant over and brushed his lips against hers.

It was the most perfect of kisses. Liz felt giddy with happiness…in fact she could have swore she saw stars.

Eventually Max moved away. "I was wondering if we could do this again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Liz smiled. "Definitely" she told him.

Max smiled before kissing her once more softly. He then got out of the car, lifted Liz up, set her back in her wheelchair and wheeled her inside.

* * *

Jesse strode into his room, feeling confident and happy. He had won. He had beaten Alex and had got the girl. He had just kissed the girl repeatedly…

Jesse decided…he was THE man.

After removing his shirt, he took his wallet out of his back pocket and walked over to the desk to put it down.

It was then he saw something that distracted him. He picked up the piece of paper. After reading it once, he reread it, amazed.

The paper said

_STAY AWAY FROM ISABEL. OR ELSE.

* * *

_

Isabel walked into her room and shut the door after herself quietly.

The night had been…romantic…expensive…full of…couple things….

Then why did Isabel feel…off? Like she was missing something.

She sighed as she shut her bedside light off. She just needed to sleep on things, she decided.

* * *

_The three children walked along together. As per usual Maria was complaining once more to Alex. Liz brought up the rear. Alex had offered Maria chewing gum ten minutes ago, so Maria had had to decline. She had been rabbiting on about it for the last ten minutes._

"_I hate braces!" Maria complained. __  
_

"_Don't sweat Maria, it makes you look cute!" Alex told her calmly. _

_Liz rolled her eyes at her friends. Maria was such a drama queen. So she would have to have braces for a while but at least her teeth would be in perfect shape for when she was older and that was what really mattered._

_Liz couldn't wait to be older. Liz wanted nothing more than to be a great scientist, and then go on to lecture about science at a top university. Maybe even Oxbridge. She would love to work there. Scientists who worked there got TV coverage all the time on there brightest and brilliant new inventions._

_Liz sighed. She had once more tuned the rabbiting Maria out. When you'd known Maria for years and had been best friends ever since day one, you could do things like that. _

_Maria pressed the button at the crossing. They were off to the cinema to see the latest movie of "The Nutty Professor". Alex had convinced them both to go see it, saying that it was funny for Maria and it had professors in it for Liz._

_Liz rolled her eyes at Alex's logic. Just because it had a professor in it, did not mean that it was to do with science. But Alex had begged. And as it was Alex, Liz had relented._

_The green man appeared and the three eleven year olds crossed the street. It was turning seven, and the movie was due to start in ten minutes._

"_Come on Liz! I like to watch the trailers!" Alex called out._

_It was then she heard the screech of tires. Liz's head jerked to look at the noise. _

_  
__BRIGHT LIGHTS _

_Liz saw the out of control car coming. And it was heading directly at her friends._

_  
__"MOVE!" Liz screamed she ran at them and pushed them as hard as she could out of the way. No one could imagine that this eleven year old could push these two far away in such a crisis, but she did._

_Alex turned and watched in horror as he saw Liz.  
__"LIZZZZZZ! NOOOOOO!"_

_Maria let out a blood curdling scream._

_The car hurtled towards Liz, and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do. Liz watched as the car approached her… _

Liz jerked away. She rocked back and forth as she tried to get the horrible scene out of her mind.

God she hated drunk drivers.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Big thank yous to my two reviewers! It makes it all worth while!

**Chapter 10**

_**A month later**_

Jesse yawned as he headed out the door of the apartment. This last month, he had barely slept. How could he? And it wasn't because he and Isabel were drifting along, not getting very far. No, it was because for the last month he had been receiving threats.

Ever since that first letter he had received them every single evening. They always carried a similar sentiment. "Stay away from Isabel".

Of course, the morning after receiving the first one, as soon as he heard Alex leave he had gone next door to prove it was him…

But he had found that his handwriting was entirely different. Jesse suspected for a while that maybe he was just writing differently on these notes…but now he wasn't so sure.

He was so close to confronting Alex once. He remembered that day well…

_Jesse took a deep breath as he made to open his door when he heard Alex start to talk to Max._

"_You've been spending a lot of time out." Max said, concern in his voice._

"_Oh I've been hanging out with Tess" Alex replied._

_Jesse looked through the keyhole to see Max looking…rather shocked. _

"_How does Isabel feel about this?" Max asked carefully._

"_What do you mean? Isabel has Jesse. I'm glad she's happy" he told him._

Jesse had seen Alex's expression, he was really glad she was happy. He would much rather be with her…but his expression showed he really did want her to be happy. He cared that much to let her go.

Jesse doubted that Alex could have faked that emotion. So in his mind…he doubted it was Alex.

But who was sending these letters? And why?

Jesse hadn't been worried until recently. But now he was. Now the attacks were worse. Important documents about essays had mysteriously vanished…his favourite shirt had gone walkabouts…and last night he had lost his phone.

Jesse had to get to the bottom of this. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone else about this…besides, he only had two people to tell…Isabel and Tess.

He didn't really want to tell Isabel or she would panic, and may run away from him…and he hadn't want to tell Tess encase she told Isabel.

But Jesse was running out of choices.

He rang Tess's mobile number and asked her to meet up with him later. He hung up the phone as he walked into class. He saw Isabel and smiled. At least she would take his mind off things.

Isabel didn't notice Jesse until he had sat next to her and taken her hand. She had been too busy thinking. She couldn't help but think that…something wasn't right. Jesse and Isabel had been dating for a month now…and yet…she never quite felt comfortable. Whenever she tried to broach the subject with him…he just kissed her and told her that he would go as slow as she wanted….although to Isabel it was clear that was definitely not what he wanted to do.

Whenever he kissed her…it was…ok. That's it. Just…fine. Actually… sometimes it wasn't even that.

She gave Jesse a little smile as he started talking on about law again and she started to nod in all the right places…as much as she loved Law…she didn't want to spend her life doing nothing else but talk about it.

She sighed mentally as the professor came in and she paid attention to the class at hand.

As the doorbell rang Liz hurried to the door. She opened the door and immediately was greeted to the thing that brightened up her mornings…days…and well…everything.

Max smiled as he leant down to kiss her. Liz happily accepted the kiss and Max smiled.

"Morning beautiful"

Liz grinned. "Morning handsome" she replied as she went out into the hallway.

"Bye Maria!" Liz yelled.

She shut the door behind and Max raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she have class?" he asked.

"Yeah. She told me she wasn't feeling well. Wouldn't let me come in, so it probably means she's reaaaally not well, and won't let me in, in fear I send her to the doctors."

"Well you can be very fearful" Max said.

Liz gave his coat sleeve a playful tug as he started to wheel her out of the building to the car.

"So…let's guess what we will be learning about today" Liz said.

"Erm…could it be…Chemistry?" Max asked.

"Actually, I thought he might do some sort of rap and follow it by showing us how to knit"

Max laughed as he carefully put Liz into the car.

"Well…I have a better topic" he said playfully as he hopped in the drivers' seat.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Liz asked, gazing into his eyes.

Max quickly moved over to her and kissed her. Liz quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with the back of his hair.

"You are perfect Miss Parker" Max said huskily between kisses.

"What does that make you then? A perfect form of species, that's better than mankind"

Max stopped for a half second and quickly covered his tracks by giving her one last final kiss.

"We had better head to class" he said as he started the engine. He pulled out of his space and headed down the road.

"But I think we that conversation at a later date" Max said, trying hard to keep a grin off his face.

Liz smiled. "I agree…the earlier the better…because that conversation…seems rather important."

"I agree…so maybe I could pick you up at seven tonight, and we could go somewhere quiet to discuss that important matter."

"It seems a wise suggestion…but can it wait that long?" Liz asked. She then added quietly. "Or can you?"

Max had to bite his lip to remind himself to keep his eyes on the road and not look at her.

Liz grinned before turning to look out the window. She had never been happier. Tess had barely been at the apartment and she hadn't heard a word from her about dating Max, which she was very VERY happy about.

Max was having similar thoughts. He was surprised that Tess had let him go so easily. He was slightly worried about how much time she was spending with Alex…she had made it quite clear in Roswell that she saw humans as inferior creatures that should stay clear of her…and yet she was spending every day with him.

More importantly, he was worried about Alex. Why would Tess pick Alex? He had thought it was strange that Tess and Jesse were getting along…but Tess and Alex? It seemed very peculiar.

But at least she wasn't bothering him. And as long as Alex was safe…well maybe Tess had seen the light. He liked to believe the best in people…

But it was Tess…

Oh well…Alex could take care of himself. It's not like Tess was doing anything alien around him.

Tess watched as Alex typed away furiously at the keyboard. She hummed to herself as she watched his progress. Her humming would irritate him. He was completely focused and unaware.

Tess yawned. She had made many sacrifices this last month. She had barely slept…and she had let that whore get to her man. She had seen them…kissing and cuddling. It made her want to go up to her and tear every lock of hair from that head of hers, and use it to strangle her.

She often dreamt of the ways of killing her. She could have so much fun with it.

But there was no need to spoil her plans. Liz would have her comeuppance. Tess always had the last laugh.

She had planned things to perfection. The girl would never get out of the trap she was setting. Tess could sit back…watch her burn.

So that meant for the minute, letting her have her moment of happiness.

But she knew it would not last.

Tess was a VERY busy girl. Not only had she been sorting out that little plan…she was also working on another. One for the other girl. The other girl who had suddenly become part of destiny. The one that made destiny changed.

The one that would not live if Tess found her before the others.

And Tess was one huge step ahead of the others.

She watched as the symbols appeared on screen. She would discover there meaning. She would unravel the mystery of the book. She would work out who his other destiny is…and destroy her.

Maria's eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She had tried reading…but that hadn't worked. She had tried watching the TV. in the main room…but that hadn't worked.

And if she tried to move…well…that didn't end well either.

"Oh God" she muttered as she felt the nausea hit her again. Maria jumped up and dashed to the bathroom, her hand clasped firmly over her mouth.

She just made it.

Maria bent over the toilet bowl as she emptied her stomach once more. She was surprised she had anything left…she had been sick so many times this morning.

She couldn't understand it. She hadn't been drinking last night…actually she hadn't really gone drinking more than twice in the last month. Besides which, Maria never threw up the morning after…the night before was a different matter.

Maria couldn't remember being this sick before. She hadn't felt her usual self for the last few days. She didn't want to make a fuss or Liz would start going on about seeing the doctor. And Maria didn't want to do that. She had seen enough doctors with Liz to last her a lifetime.

She remembered the last time she saw a doctor. The last time a doctor saw Maria with Liz….when they told her that Liz would never walk again.

Maria slowly stood up as she cleaned herself up. Tears sparked in her eyes as she thought about the accident….how it had all been her fault…if she and Alex had been walking with Liz she wouldn't have jumped in to save her.

Or better yet…she should have pushed Alex out of the way, and she should be the one in the wheelchair.

She shook her head as she remembered the day that the doctors told them.

"_Good morning Liz" the doctor had said as he entered her room. Her mother, Diane, and her father, Jeff, jumped awake when they heard him. Alex and Maria stood up._

"_How are you feeling today?" he asked politely._

"_I'm ok." Liz replied quietly. _

_The doctor gave her a small, pained smile._

"_Mr and Mrs Parker, perhaps we can talk outside?" he asked._

"_As it's to do with me, I'm sure that whatever you have to say can be said in front of me" Liz said._

_Maria admired her courage._

"_We'll just…" Maria said pointing at the door._

"_No" Liz said quickly. "Please. I'd much rather you were here. You'll find out the news soon enough anyway."_

_The doctor looked at Jeff and Diane who nodded. _

_Maria and Alex sat back down as the doctor went by Liz's side._

"_Liz…I'm going to be totally honest with you…when you were in your coma…we didn't think you would wake up. It's a miracle that you weren't killed."_

_The room went silent as they watched the doctor. Maria felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them away, somehow knowing the worse was to come._

"_Liz…you had brain damage that certainly looked unlikely you would ever get well from. But somehow…you have. I can't understand it. It really is…a miracle."_

_Liz gave her mother a smile to show she was ok and Maria saw as Diane tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Liz, I'm really sorry to tell you this…but…the crash pinned your lower spine against that wall. I'm sorry…but you'll never regain movement in your lower body."_

_She heard Alex gave a small intake of breath. Diane was sobbing. Jeff looked furious. Maria dissolved in to tears._

_And yet when she looked in the bed, Liz looked back with an expressionless face._

"_Ok. What do I do?"_

Liz was definitely the bravest person she knew. And as nice as the doctor was…she was not going to see one.

Michael rolled his eyes as the lecture on sports psychology. _"What a load of blah, blah and more blah" _Michael thought to himself.

The classes had been going steeply down hill…and he hadn't thought it could get much worse that what it was before.

The essays he was turning in were…not good.

Passable…but still….not good.

And Michael knew exactly why he couldn't concentrate.

It wasn't because he was thinking about Max's destiny. It wasn't anything directly linked to alien business. It wasn't even to do with the fact that Michael and Max weren't getting on well lately…but to be fair they never really did.

No…Michael was thinking about Maria.

Michael had barely seen Maria in the last month. When they all went out together, they had travelled in separate cars…Maria in the Jetta and Michael with Jesse.

She wouldn't even talk to him. Not that he could blame her. He had been rather brutal.

He hated to say it but… he missed her.

Michael told himself he was losing it. That he just needed a girl to hook up with and that will make him feel better…

Michael smiled to himself as he decided. That's what he was going to do. He was going to back to the bar tonight and find the talent.

He didn't need Maria. He didn't. He just wanted to have a good time. He didn't need Maria for that.

Tess knocked on the apartment door and was immediately let in by Jesse.

"Jesse what's going on? Your phone call sounded urgent." Tess said.

Jesse nodded as he ushered her inside. The guys had all gone out. Jesse wasn't exactly sure where…it's not as if Max talked to him that much, and Alex sure as hell didn't.

Jesse sat down on the couch and Tess immediately followed suit.

"Tess…whatever I say now does not go further than you and I ok? Promise me."

"Sure" Tess nodded. "What's going on?"

Jesse swallowed. He took out of his pockets the collection of notes.

"Read them" he told her.

Tess looked at him before picking up the notes one by one and reading them. Jesse watched as her eyes opened wider and wider.

When she had finished she looked at him.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea" he said honestly. "Other than because this wants me to "Stay away from Isabel"

Tess nodded slowly.

Jesse continued. "The person has also taken my favourite shirt, some essay documents, and I'm pretty sure that last night they took my phone."

"Your phone?" Tess repeated incredulously.

Jesse nodded.

"You have to tell Max" she said simply.

Jesse's head snapped up, to look at her. "What? Why on Earth should I do that?" he asked. "Tell her brother that I'm receiving threatening letters because I won't stay away from her. Yeah that's going to go down real well" he said sarcastically.

"Jesse trust me. Max is good at this sort of thing. He would know what to do" she said.

"No Tess. I don't want anyone to know. I only told you because I felt I had to tell somebody." He said.

Tess was getting angry. This was not how things were supposed to work.

"Jesse, you owe me. I helped you with Isabel. Trust me on this. You need to tell Max."

"Tess no!" Jesse said. "Why would that help you? Why should I do that because I owe you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"_Oops." _Tess thought.

"Jesse…please" she repeated.

"I told you no Tess. I never should have told you."

He stood up. "I think you should go."

Tess looked at him, fire practically shooting from her eyes.

"You're making a mistake Jesse. You should tell Max." she said.

Jesse just crossed his arms. Tess got up from the couch and stormed out of the room, banging the door behind her.

Liz sat in Max's car, listening to Dido's "Here with Me" on the radio. God she loved this song.

Max smiled at Liz as he pulled into a quiet spot he had found whilst driving around. He liked to drive around when there was too much in his head…in other words when he thought about his non-human status and his supposed destinies.

Max put the handbrake up, but left the engine on. It was a cold November, and he didn't want Liz to be cold.

Liz looked up at the stars. "There so bright" she commented. "And to think that they say we're the only planet that has living creatures on it."

Max looked at her. "You…believe in…"

"Aliens?" Liz asked. "I would like to think that there are" she said. "I don't like to think that we're alone in the universe."

Max put an arm around her shoulder. "You'll never be alone Liz" he told her.

She gave him a smile.

"So…" she said, her eyes drifting between Max's amber eyes and his amazing lips.

"So…I believe we had a very important discussion to have" he said giving her a sneaky grin.

"I believe your correct Mr Evans. Would you like to continue from where we were before?"

Max didn't need telling twice. He quickly cupped her face and brought his lips to hers.

At first the kiss was soft…sweet.

But soon Max realised that he was kissing Liz Parker. Liz Parker was in his car.

Liz could practically feel the electricity between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him closer to her.

Max wondered if this Goddess knew how much she affected him. Affected in him in a way that no other could. A way that made his belly rumble when he saw her. The way that made him feel on fire just thinking about her. The way he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Max ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip. Liz quickly opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

Max's tongue snaked into her mouth and Liz moaned quietly as there tongues touched each others. Max ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair.

Liz could kiss him forever. She wanted nothing more than to have him with her always.

So when Max finally pulled away, Liz was very disappointed.

"Liz…do you know what today is?" Max asked.

Liz looked at him in amazement. He had worked it out too?

"I'm presuming you don't mean the actual date so I'm going to say it's a month since our first date" Liz said smiling as she remembered that night.

"Yeah" Max said quietly.

He took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"For you" he told her.

Liz looked at him, before looking at the box in her hands. It was larger than a ring box…but still looked elegant.

She opened it carefully and let out a little gasp as she saw the beauty the box contained.

"May I?" Max asked as he took the necklace out of the box.

Liz immediately held up her loose hair as Max put the necklace on her. Liz touched the small tear shaped diamond fondly.

"Oh Max it's beautiful" she said. "You shouldn't have."

Max grinned. "It's not as beautiful as you." He said. "And I didn't have to, but I wanted to…because I wanted to ask you something" he said.

Liz looked into his eyes, her heart fluttering.

"Liz…would you be my official girlfriend?" Max asked.

Liz looked at him and said. "I already feel like it" she admitted.

"Yeah, you do to me too…I just…wanted to make it official."

Liz smiled. "Yes Max. I would love to"

Max leaned in and stroked her cheek, before kissing her. Liz felt like she was on cloud nine. She could practically feel the electricity running between them. From her to him and back again.

Suddenly the street lamp near them made a large noise. The plastic covering shattered and the light went out.

Max and Liz broke apart in surprise.

Max looked at the lamppost in alarm…had he done that? Had he made it suddenly do that because of the way he was feeling or something?

"Wow…these lampposts are what they use to be" Max joked.

"Yeah" Liz said quietly.

Max carefully cupped her face and brought her gaze back to him.

"Now, where were we?" he said grinning as he kissed her again.

Liz kissed him back, but her mind stayed on the lamppost. She had never heard of a lamppost doing that…

Why would it just break like that?

Michael walked in to the bar and scanned the room. He came to the conclusion that…there were many hot chicks here.

Michael went over to the bar to have a beer when he spotted Courtney serving. She had flirted with him before…maybe having some fun with her would make him feel better. He walked over to that end of the bar and stood in front of her.

"Hey" he said giving her a smile.

Courtney looked at him and grinned there.

"Hey there. A beer right?" she said already pouring it. "How are you Mikey G?" she asked.

Michael was surprised. She had remembered his name?

"I'm good yeah" he replied. "What about you?"

"Still a little bummed you have a girlfriend" she said with a little smile. She placed the beer in front of him. "That's one fifty please" she said.

Michael gave her the money and said "She's not my girlfriend."

Courtney gave a little smile and leaned over to bar to say quietly "I get off in five minutes…how about we go have some fun?" she said huskily.

Michael gave a little smile and nodded.

Courtney hurried down the other end of the bar to serve her last few customers.

Michael meanwhile was thinking about Maria. Maria wasn't that forward, unlike Courtney. Maria didn't think she was perfect, unlike Courtney. Maria didn't act slutty, unlike Courtney.

Michael could see Courtney serve her last customer. He could see a smile playing on her lips.

Maria's smile was better. Maria didn't need to flaunt herself to be sexy. Maria was…great.

Courtney walked around the end of the bar and looked around.

Mikey G had gone.

Alex played the last chord of the song as Maria walked in.

"Maria Deluca ladies and gentlemen" Alex said ironically.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Not feeling well" she said.

"Me neither, but I still came" Alex said immediately.

"Hey ladies, when you've stopped bickering maybe we can get back to playing!" the drummer complained. The lead guitarist nodded slowly.

Alex had formed "The Whites" about three weeks ago. He needed something to take his mind of Isabel…and Maria needed to stop thinking about Michael.

So Alex had come up with an idea of making a band. Maria would sing and he would play bass guitar.

But somehow, the plan hadn't worked out. Now Alex just wrote songs about…Isabel. There was always a blonde woman in them or a love that could never be. And on the odd occasion Maria wrote something…it was evidently about Michael.

Maria walked over to the mike. "I can't believe you're late when we've got our first gig soon." Alex complained.

"I said I'm sorry Alex" Maria said, slight anger in her voice. "Come on lets go. Not supposed to love anymore?" she asked.

Alex nodded as he started the bass riff to the song.

Jesse kissed Isabel gently at the doorway to her apartment. She smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She had been somewhere else all night.

"Huh? Oh…yeah I'm fine. Just tired" she assured him.

"Ok." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well…Goodnight Isabel" he said kissing her again.

Isabel let him kiss her and when he pulled away she gave him a polite smile.

"Goodnight Jesse"

Jesse gave her a nod, before walking away to his car.

Isabel let herself in quietly. She saw Tess sitting on the couch. Isabel immediately walked into her room before she could strike up a conversation with her.

Isabel sighed as she lay on her bed. She had lied to Jesse. She wasn't tired. Or at least not tired as in sleep deprived. She was tired of…this. Feeling like this. Feeling like something was…missing.

Isabel knew she had to find out what it was. She had to.

Jesse sighed as he let himself into the apartment. Even seeing Isabel hadn't kept his mind off his problem. He kept thinking about Tess. Why was Tess acting so…weird?

He had really thought that she was a good friend. That she would understand…and yet all she wanted to do was tell Max Evans. As if Max was her king or something.

Jesse went over to the kitchen to get a beer. He opened the fridge and found a cold one at the back. He quickly opened it and headed for his room.

And why was Isabel acting so…cold?...distant? It was like she was pulling away from him.

And Jesse was not going to let her do that.

Jesse swung his bedroom door open and stopped.

"My God…" he muttered.

He looked at his bed. It had been slashed repeatedly. His pillows were slashed too, feathers all over the room.

Jesse walked slowly into the room and picked up the note.

"_Keep away from Isabel. Or else. I mean it."_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, big apologies for not getting this up sooner!

Big thanks to my reviewers, keirah and shaza!

I have the next few chapters posted elsewhere so Ill try and get them up asap :)

Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in this chapter or anything Roswell related

**Chapter 11**

**Friday Night, 7:00pm, the University Bar**

"Hey guys, we're the Whits, and we're not supposed to love anymore"

Liz looked around at the audience's reaction…and they loved it. Everyone quickly swarmed towards the band. Max watched as Alex grinned as if to say "I told you so" to Maria.

Liz knew Maria had been freaking out about her first gig. "What if it doesn't go well? What if they start throwing rotten fruit at us?" etc.

"Whoop Go the Whits!" Liz called out.

Liz was loving the fact her two best friends were living their dream. It was so…perfect. She was so utterly happy for them.

Liz was surprised that her and Max had managed to get everyone to come tonight. The eight of them hadn't hanged out as group since they all first met each other.

Liz let her eyes scan there little group.

Michael seemed to be…well…brooding. Michael hadn't seemed himself lately, and she bet she knew why. The look in his eyes kinda spoke how he felt, even if he wouldn't admit it to Maria.

Jesse was sitting between Tess and Isabel. Before the band had started playing, he had kept moving closer to Isabel…but Isabel seemed…distracted. She hadn't seemed her nice, friendly self lately. Liz had kept trying to talk to her about it…but she just kept pushing her away…pretty much like she appeared to be doing with Jesse.

Jesse meanwhile was getting rather…upset looks from Tess. Liz couldn't help but wonder if Tess had fallen for him, and was upset he was dating Isabel.

And then there was Max. Max, her boyfriend. God she loved those two words. They were together. A guy as perfect as Max Evans had picked her, even though she was in a wheelchair. She must be the luckiest girl on the planet.

As if on cue, Max put his arm around her and she smiled at him. He leant over and gave her a gentle kiss which she happily accepted.

"_**It was my secret: my heart's surprise**_

**_But, I just can't control it when I look into your eyes."_**

Liz looked up to see Maria starting her first verse. She was giving so much soul into it…she wondered if Michael knew she was picturing him.

"**_I don't understand how this could be…_**

**_These feelings aren't supposed to happen to me."_**

Michael watched her. It was like she was singing the words from his heart. This wasn't meant to happen to him. And he was powerless to stop it.

He wanted Maria…but could not be with her.

"**_I'm falling too deep; I'm falling too fast, _**

_**I guess I didn't learn from my past,**_

_**This never happened before,**_

**_I'm not supposed to love…anymore"_**

Maria flickered her eyes over to her friends. She hoped she was doing ok. She had been really nervous…until she started to sing. And they were opening with her favourite song of there's…one that struck a chord with her. Because she knew…she knew she wasn't over Michael. And even though he clearly didn't have feeling for her…she had feelings for him.

"**_But when I'm with you…time stands still_**

_**And it seems like no one else is around.**_

_**My heart is screaming your name**_

**_With every beat, with every pound"_**

Max drew Liz closer to him as Maria sang. Time stood still whenever he was with Liz. He was certain that he was falling in love with her…he just wished Liz felt the same way. He didn't want to proclaim he loved her and her to say she wasn't there yet. But right now…this moment was perfect.

"**_I'm falling too deep; I'm falling too fast, _**

_**I guess I didn't learn from my past,**_

_**This never happened before,**_

**_I'm not supposed to love…anymore"_**

Liz's eyes flickered to Max. The song sounded like it was written about her. She wasn't meant to love anyone. Liz was an invalid…a freak.

And yet…her heart belonged to Max Evans. She was falling for him, and all she could think about was…how could a guy as perfect as Max Evans ever love her?

She rested her head on his shoulder. He was here. And that was what mattered.

"**_Once again my heart is controlling my brain,_**

_**And when I'm not with you I go insane**_

_**It all seems too good to be true,**_

**_But I don't care – I'm falling for you."_**

Isabel watched Alex. She hadn't said a word since Alex had started playing. He was so good. And the words…the words were written about her.

Staring at Alex she wondered how things could have gone so badly on their date. She wondered if she hadn't given Alex a chance…that she should have said "lets go out again" before he walked away from her.

It was then she admitted it to herself. She knew what it was she was missing when she was with Jesse…..

Alex.

Jesse wasn't Alex.

He never was and never could be Alex. And even though she didn't really know Alex…she knew that dating Jesse for more than a month was the biggest mistake of her life.

"**_I'm falling too deep; I'm falling too fast, _**

_**I guess I didn't learn from my past,**_

_**This never happened before,**_

**_I'm not supposed to love…anymore"_**

Alex kept looking around the room as he played. He was glad that he had found this poem. He was glad that he had turned it into a song…it just seemed to…work.

He glanced over at Jesse who was sitting between Isabel and Tess. He really and truly hoped that they were happy together…even if that meant that he wasn't. Isabel deserved the best. And maybe the best was Jesse, and he had to learn to accept that.

"**_I'm falling too deep; I'm falling too fast, _**

_**I guess I didn't learn from my past,**_

_**This never happened before,**_

_**I'm not supposed to love**_

**_I'm not supposed to love…anymore"_**

The audience dissolved into cheering and wooting at the band.

There were only two people in the room who didn't.

"Thank you, and now we would like some Pork Chops"

The drummer started a simple beat before the guitarist let rip. Alex smiled before joining in playing his funky bass rhythm.

"_**Fed up with constant lies and this may come as no surprise,**_

_**We're all fed up with this war and hatred,**_

_**No ones voices have we hidden from the truth,**_

_**And we still wonder how we made it."**_

Jesse got up saying "I'm going to get a beer."

Jesse walked slowly over to the bar and ordered a beer. The band were good…but he hadn't clapped. He was too freaked out by last nights events.

He had put the ruined bed sheets and pillow in a black liner and hidden it in his wardrobe. He hadn't the heart to throw them out…his mother had made him that duvet.

Jesse knew Isabel was pulling away from him. They'd spoken at the beginning of the night about meeting up tomorrow…but other than that…Isabel had barely said a word to him.

If she thought he was going to let her pull away from him…she was wrong.

"**_Hold on to everything and let others put you down,_**

_**Hold on to what you say and they'll soon come around,**_

_**There's nothing they can do we are a million strong,**_

**_Won't take much longer to prove that they are wrong."_**

"What happened?" Tess asked as she slid into the space next to him. "And don't say nothing cos I can tell. You've had the face of a wet leaf of all night"

Jesse sighed. "They went into my room and destroyed the duvet my mother made for me, and my pillows."

Tess raised her eyebrows.

"And now are you going to tell Max?" she asked.

Jesse made a growling noise.

"No I'm not! I've told you Tess. I am not telling him." he said as he picked up his beer and started to walk back to the others.

Tess fell into step besides him.

"You're making a mistake" she said in a monotonous tone.

"Keep away from me Tess. I thought you were my friend." he said as he sat down. He knew Tess wouldn't carry on in front of the others.

"**_Rules are way too strict, we're constantly being told off_**

_**You can't do this and you cannot escape it.**_

_**Its not like we give a fuck or want to know what you think,**_

**_We make our own decisions, yeah…"_**

Tess glared at Jesse. That's it. She had had enough.

Time for plan B.

"I'm leaving" Tess said before flouncing away.

"Good" Jesse muttered and the others silently agreed.

"**_Hold on to everything and let others put you down,_**

_**Hold on to what you say and they'll soon come around,**_

_**There's nothing they can do we are a million strong,**_

**_Won't take much longer to prove that they are wrong."_**

"Liz?" Max whispered in her ear.

Liz looked at him. "Yeah Max?"

"I was wondering…what about…tomorrow night…I'll pick you up at seven."

Liz smiled. "Ok…where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" he said grinning.

Liz pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Nice try" he said before kissing her.

Liz laughed. "Worth a shot"

"**_Hold on to everything and let others put you down,_**

_**Hold on to what you say and they'll soon come around,**_

_**There's nothing they can do we are a million strong,**_

**_Won't take much longer to prove that they are wrong."_**

The crowd went wild.

"Whoop! Go the Whits!" Max yelled. Liz looked at him in surprise and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly.

Maria and Alex looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear.

They were a hit!

* * *

Songs - "Not supposed to love anymore"(a poem that we had to make into a song in my music class)

"Porkchops" by the college Im in's band Hammerfluff


End file.
